charisma cop
by springyeol
Summary: "-tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari shopping, hang out bersama teman-teman!". Kyungsoo, sang penguasa Shibuya, bertujuan menjadi pelindung Shibuya selamanya. Ditemani oleh berbagai macam teman yang dia punya. EXO. kaisoo/kaido, kristao/taoris, selu/hunhan, chanbaek/baekyeol, chenmin, sulay detected. inspired by manga&anime. enjoy, thanks! :3 chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Charisma Cop!

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO

Do Kyungsoo as Kotobuki Kyungsoo (Sooppe) = Kotobuki Ran

Huang Zitao as Yamazaki Zitao (Zizi) = Yamazaki Miyu

Lu Han as Hoshino Luhan (Lulu) = Hoshino Aya

Park Chanyeol as Asou Chanyeol = Asou Yuuya

Oh Sehun as Otohata Sehun = Otohata Rei

Wu Yifan as Kotobuki Yifan = Kotobuki Yamato

Byun Baekhyun as Honda Baekhyun = Honda Mami

Kim Jongin as Kuroi Jongin = Kuroi Tatsuki

Kim Minseok as Kotobuki Minseok = Kotobuki Sayo

Kim Jongdae as Iwai Jongdae = Iwai Masato

Kim Joonmyeon as Korobuki Junmyun = Kotobuki Taizou

Zhang Yixing as Kotobuki Xing = Kotobuki Kiyoka

Rating: T

Genre: friendship, romance, lil bit comedy

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. inspired by manga & anime GALS! by Mihona Fuji

Warning: YAOI. genderswitch for ukes. don't like don't read. taking place(?) at Japan. all Japan's phrase.

yahu~~ kali ini aku nge-repackaged(?) manga & anime GALS! XD

yang belum pernah baca/nonton gapapa, mudah2an bisa ngerti lewat tulisan ini hwhw

aku ngga ngikutin banget ceritanya, jadi ada yang aku kembang sendiri

aku sengaja bikin ini genderswitch ._. judulnya aja udah 'gals' kurang greget aja kalo ngga di-genderswitch-in(?) dan agak susah diadaptasikan kalo ngga GS ;;;

dan juga di sini pake istilah Jepang bukan Korea '-' walau aku agak maksa sih sama marga-marga mereka XD huahaha anggep aja mereka orang-orang Jepang ya huhu :3

sorry for lots of mistakes!

.

.

.

.

G.A.L.S

.

.

.

"Eeh om mau kasih berapaa~?"

"Bagaimana kalau 50 ribu yen?"

"Jadi satu orang 25 ribu ya? Bagaimana nih, Sooppe?"

DUAK!

"Enak aja dasar om-om cabul! Udah cabul pelit pula! Emangnya kita keliatan kaya lagi 'jualan'?!"

"H-Hii! Berandal!"

"Urusai! Sana pergi! Dasar cabul!"

"Sugoiii~ lagi-lagi Sooppe ngamuk~"

"Yaiks, om-om kaya gitu lah yang membuatku eneg."

Oh, kalian pasti bingung dengan sambutan seperti di atas. Perkenalkan, aku Kotobuki Kyungsoo. Gal terkece penguasa Shibuya. Aku melindungi Shibuya bahkan Jepang dari orang-orang menyimpang seperti om-om itu tadi sambil bermain-main! Kenapa orang-orang malah banyak memanggilku preman, aku pun tak ambil pusing.

"Sooppe, _lipgloss_ diskon tuh! Ayo serbu!"

Yang ini adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Yamazaki Zitao. Waktu smp dia dijuluki 'preman Shibuya' karena sikapnya yang sangat berandal. Semua orang takut padanya, bahkan orang-orang dewasa juga takut padanya. Kecuali aku. Ya, akulah orang yang telah menyadarkannya dan kembali pada jalan yang benar. Walau kebanyakan orang sering berkata bahwa sekarang akulah yang menyimpang. Biarkan saja~

Kejadian seperti tadi sudah sering terjadi di Shibuya, namun baru kali ini menimpaku. Memang apa yang salah dengan dandananku? Aku cuma memakai _highlight_ rambut merah, bedak, _lipgloss_, anting-anting, kalung, gelang tiga renceng(?), setelan modis, dan tentu saja sepatu sol tebal kesayanganku. Ini dandanan gal seperti biasanya. Memangnya terlihat seperti sedang 'jualan'? Cih, dandananku lebih kece daripada mereka yang 'jualan'.

.

.

Normal POV

"Oh, udah waktunya! Baiklah, Sooppe, Zizi pamit! Waktunya kelas tambahan dengan Naka-sensei hihi. Ja mata~!" Zizi berlari-lari kecil khas perempuan.

"Yaiks! Kelas tambahan.. Mendengarnya aja udah merinding!"

.

"Hoaam~ tsumanne.." saat hari menjelang malam, Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri Shibuya yang ramai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya(?).

"Hey, Kyung!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Waktu itu kan aku sudah membelikanmu sepatu, aku ingin menagih janjimu."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Ayo jalan denganku!"

DESH!

"Cuma dibelikan sepatu segitu aja langsung berani ngajak jalan! Lagipula kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?! Kau pikir aku murahan?! Dasar kuman!" Kyungsoo menendang pemuda itu tepat di wajahnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ngamuk-ngamuk(?). Padahal saat ini ia memakai sepatu bersol tebal. *pasti sakit*

Sontak, kejadian ini mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ada apa ini?" Sesosok polisi menyeruak dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menyimak amukan(?) Kyungsoo.

"Nani?! Kotobuki Kyungsoo!" Sang polisi menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Heeei! Sialan! Aku bukan cewek murahan!"

.

.

BRAK!

"Kotobuki Kyungsoo! Harus kubilang berapa kali jangan suka membuat keributan! Jaga sikapmu itu! Untung saja ada aku yang membelamu sehingga kau tidak dipenjara!" Polisi muda itu menggebrak meja dan memarahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja. "Neh, arigatou nii-chan."

Kotobuki Yifan. Polisi muda ini adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo. Keluarga Kyungsoo sendiri adalah keluarga polisi. Sang ayah, Kotobuki Junmyun adalah seorang inspektur terkenal di wilayah Shibuya. Sang ibu, Kotobuki Xing sendiri adalah seorang polwan lalu lintas. Kotobuki Yifan, kakak kandung Kyungsoo adalah seorang polisi. Kotobuki Minseok, adik kandung Kyungsoo bercita-cita menjadi seorang polisi. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tertarik menjadi polisi. Malah terlihat seperti preman.

Yifan menghelas napasnya. "Lengah sedikit saja kau sudah memukul orang.. Kalau begini terus kau bisa benar-benar dipenjara, lho.." Yifan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Hahaha! Nii-chan tenang aja, pokoknya aku Kotobuki Kyungsoo akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan demi Shibuya!" ujar Kyungsoo berapi-api

Yifan menatap horor, 'Justru itu yang kutakutkan..'

"Konbanwa! Zizi di sini!" ujar Zizi yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Zi-chan.."

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Zi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Zizi sumringah, dan langsung bergelayutan di lengan Yifan.

"Tentu aja mau bertemu dengan Yifan!"

Sontak, wajah Yifan memerah.

"Cih, dasar polisi pedofil. Sukanya menggoda anak SMA." ejek Kyungsoo sarkatis.

"Biar aja! Daripada Kyungsoo jomblo abadi! Wek!" Zizi membalas ejekan Kyungsoo.

"Baka Zizi! Sini kauuu!"

Kyungsoo mengejar-ngejar Zizi yang sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Hidup Yifan pasti sungguh sulit.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau beli di mana kuteks ini? Kyaaa~ warnanya indah sekalii~!"

"Hohoho! Kemarin aku menemukan toko aksesoris yang murah sekali!" Kyungsoo tertawa bangga.

"Ah, sou? Ajak kami juga dong ke sana~ ya ya?"

"Hai, sepulang sekolah nanti kita langsung cabut ke sana!"

"Guys! Aku sudah punya edisi terbarunyaa~!"

Mendengar itu seluruh siswi langsung mengerubungi sumber suara.

Yang dimaksud edisi terbaru pasti adalah edisi terbaru majalah remaja yang sedang tren di kalangan anak muda. Seseorang yang tampil di dalam majalah itu otomatis akan menjadi idola para remaja.

"Ada apa sih?" Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung.

"Lihat, Kyung! _Highschool Grandprix_!"

"Haah? Nani? Gurandopurikusu?"

*gurandopurikusu adalah ejaan orang Jepang terhadap kata-kata asing.

"_Grandprix_! Lihat!"

_Highschool Grandprix _adalah suatu kejuaraan penuh gengsi antar anak-anak SMA/sederajat. Apabila berhasil menjadi peringkat tiga besar, maka artinya dia adalah cowok terkeren. Oh ya, majalah ini adalah majalah perempuan. Tentu saja _Highschool Grandprix_ adalah kejuaraan untuk lelaki.

"Lihat! Nomor dua!"

Asou Chanyeol. Meishou Highschool.

Meishou adalah sekolah pria yang sangat terkenal. Yang bersekolah di sana dapat dikatakan adalah cowok-cowok berkualitas super(?).

"Kyaaa! Dia lucu! Tampan!"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Nomor satu! KYAAAAAA!"

Otohata Sehun. Meishou Highschool.

"Oh dia sangat tampaaaan~!"

'Cih, kejuaraan menggelikan.' Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya. Tak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Ada apa, Sooppe? Kau nggak tertarik?"

"Iie. Kejuaraan bodoh. Kalian hanya dipermainkan."

"Benarkah? Padahal para juara ini pasti akan sangat terkenal. Akan bermunculan banyak fans di luar sana yang pasti rela melakukan apa saja demi mereka. Meishou, lho. 'Kan banyak fansnya."

"Hai! Aku dengar bahkan tas anak-anak Meishou pun dihargai 500 ribu yen."

CLING.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo langsung bersinar ijo(?) saat mendengar tetang uang ber-uang(?).

"Tas anak Meishou! Baiklah akan kudapatkan!" ujarnya berapi-api.

Sekelompok siswi yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Ya, ya, hanya uang di pikiran Kyungsoo."

"Hei hei, kau udah dengar gosip tentang Hoshino?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Lulu yang sedang duduk kalem di kursinya sambil membaca buku.

"Apa emangnya?"

"Katanya dia 'jualan' lho.."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Masa sih cewek sepintar dan sekalem Hoshino 'jualan'? Hahaha kalian ada-ada aja!"

"Ih, ini bener lho!"

"Heh nggak baik berkata buruk tentang orang!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala teman-temannya.

'Masa sih..?' gumam Kyungsoo masih menatap ke arah Lulu.

.

.

"Cih, mereka banyak sekali belanjanya!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kyung hanya iri karena nggak punya uang banyak." ejek Zizi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh sebel! Tapi bener sih!" Kyungsoo mencubit keras pipi Zizi.

"Hadududuwh! Hahit, Hooppee!" Zizi meringis kesakitan.

"KYAAAA! Otohata! Asou! Mereka di sana!"

Teriakan itu menggelegar sampai ke telinga Kyungsoo dan Zizi.

"Kudengar Otohata dan Asou.. Pasti Meishou itu! Ja, kita ke sana Zizi!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Zizi.

"Uangku aku dataang~"

"Aduh, Sooppe!" Zizi hanya pasrah ditarik Kyungsoo.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan masih memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Zizi sedang sibuk melayani gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi mereka.

"Hai, douitashimashite neh!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya pada setiap gadis yang meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersamanya.

Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya melayani dengan tampang datar gantengnya(?).

Setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi, Kyungsoo dan Zizi sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Harusnya kau senyum sedikit pada mereka, Hun." protes Chanyeol pada Sehun, pemuda datar tadi.

Sehun mendengus, "Cewek itu berisik."

"Konnichiwa! Hai, kalian pasti Otohata Sehun dan Asou Chanyeol, kan!" tembak Kyungsoo langsung di hadapan pemuda-pemuda itu.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam cengo.

"Gampang saja, tinggalkan tas kalian dan kalian boleh pergi!" titah Kyungsoo.

Kembali, kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

"Sooppe, kau benar-benar mau tas mereka?" Zizi bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu aja! Hey, kamu yang bertampang datar! Cepat kemarikan tasmu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

Sehun masih bertampang datar.

"Oi, Hun. Cewek itu ngomong sama kamu."

Sedetik kemudian Sehun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau berani bayar berapa?"

"Aku tak punya uang, miskin." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu-" Sehun menarik dagu Kyungsoo.

"-bayar dengan tubuhmu saja. Biasanya gal bukan tipeku, tapi kali ini boleh lah."

Zizi dan Chanyeol terperangah.

Kyungsoo langsung merampas paksa tas Sehun dan mendorongnya.

"Aku, Kotobuki Kyungsoo bukan gal seperti itu! Enak saja kau! Lagipula aku ini masih suci!"

"Huh!" kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berlari dari sana sambil menenteng tas Sehun yang telah ia rebut.

"Eeh, Sooppe! Tunggu!"

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri.

'Masih suci katanya? Sungguh lucu~' Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Tidak, terlihat seperti orang yang terpana.(?)

"Dompetmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Untung tidak kutaruh di tas." jawab Sehun enteng.

.

.

.

.

"HONTOU NI?! MAJIDEEEE?! Otohata-san no kaban?! Jyaaaaa~ beruntungnyaaaaa..."

Kumpulan siswi bergemuruh di sekeliling Kyungsoo yang memakai tas rampasan dari Sehun kemarin.

"Hohoho~ atari maeda! Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan pedenya.

"Usotsuki. Susah payah apanya? Kau kan merampas-"

Kyungsoo menjitak Zizi sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aww!"

"Sooppe, hari ini Hoshino ngga masuk." seorang teman Kyungsoo mencolek pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Lulu.

"Neh, apa dia sakit?"

"Gosipnya sih dia kabur gara-gara ketahuan sedang 'jualan'."

"Jangan bikin gosip sembarangan!"

"Kau nggak tahu ya? Kabarnya banyak anak-anak yang sering melihatnya mondar-mandir Shibuya di malam hari dengan pakaian modis. Apa itu artinya kalau dia nggak lagi 'jualan'?"

Kyungsoo melongo.

.

.

.

"Hhh aku lapaar~ Zizi aku mau takoyakiii~ yakisobaa~ katsudoon~ rameen~" Kyungsoo bergelayutan di lengan Zizi sambil merengek kelaparan.

"Kau kan udah makan ebikatsu tadi=_=" ujar Zizi.

"Kamu ini, temannya kelaparan malah dibiarkan! Kotobuki Kyungsoo tak bisa beraksi kalau sedang lapaar~!" Kyungsooo mengomel dan pergi meninggalkan Zizi.

'Dasar perut karet.' gumam Zizi.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo menemukan kedai ramen yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Huwaaa rameeen~ slurp, kelihatannya wuenaaak.." Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam kedai tak berkedip.

"Hei nona, sendirian aja." sapa pemuda asing tiba-tiba.

"Keliatannya gimana?"

"Jutek banget. Kau lapar, kan? Ayo sini, kutraktir ramen."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghajar laki-laki ini, namun apa daya dia sangat kelaparan.

"Ja! Kau yang bayar kan!"

Mendengar kata 'traktir' ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung berubah.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dari kedai ramen.

"Yosh! Arigatou neh orang asing!" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Grep. Pemuda itu menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Nggak semudah itu. Bayarannya?"

Kyungsoo terkejut. "Bayar? Kukira kau yang traktir."

"Aku sedang bosan dengan pacarku. Ayo, semalam saja denganku."

DESH! DUAK! JEBRUG!(?)

Dengan membabi buta, Kyungsoo menghajar pemuda itu.

"Heh dasar lelaki mesum tukang mempermainkan wanita! Jangan kau pikir aku ini cewek murahan! Kusso! Kuman menjijikkan!"

Grep! Sebuah lengan menahan tinju yang akan dilayangkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku, cewek berandal?"

Seorang anak perempuan menahan gerakan Kyungsoo. Cantik. Seumuran Kyungsoo dan sepertinya seorang gal juga.

"Jadi kuman ini pacarmu? Dia mengajakku tidur tadi."

Sontak, perempuan itu naik darah.

"Ba-Baekhyun! Ini nggak seperti yang kau lihat!"

BUAGH! Anak perempuan itu menghajar sang pemuda mesum.

"Pergi sana! Jangan pernah tunjukkan mukamu di hadapanku lagi!" ujarnya.

Pemuda itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Dan kau! Aku tahu kau pasti yang telah menggodanya, kan?"

Kyungsoo yang tertuduh membela diri.

"Enak aja! Ajari tuh pacarmu etiket yang baik!"

Tanpa babibu, sebuah pukulan dilayangkan pada Kyungsoo. Hampir saja dia terkena pukulan kalau tidak menghindar.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku, Honda Baekhyun ko-gal penguasa Ikebukuro menantangmu hei kau cewek berandal!"

Emosi Kyungsoo langsung naik.

"Boleh aja! Aku, Kotobuki Kyungsoo ko-gal penguasa Shibuya menerima tantanganmu!"

"GRR!" kedua mata mereka saling beradu dan mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya.(?)

"Heyaaah!" Kyungsoo melayangkan tinju namun langsung ditepis Baekhyun.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang melawan Honda Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menjambak-jambak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kusso! Saiteidayo!"

"Hei! Sakit, baka!" Kyungsoo balik mencakar wajah Baekhyun.

Pertarungan sengit(?) antara dua ratu penguasa berjalan seru. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menonton.

"Rahakan hom hihi hemangka! (rasakan bom biji semangka)" Kyungsoo memakan buah semangka yang entah datang dari mana(?), dan menembakkan biji-bijinya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kyaaa~! Kau pakai cara curang! Menjijikkan!" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

PRIT PRIIT!

"Anatatachi! Apa-apaan!"

"Cih, polisi! Kita lanjutkan lain kali, Kotobuki! Dendam ini tak akan kulupakan!(?)" Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan semangkanya.

"Kyungsoo! Lagi-lagi berbuat onar!" Polisi tersebut adalah (lagi-lagi) Yifan.

"Cih! Bukan aku yang memulai! Hei! Nii-chaaan! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dalam seretan(?) Yifan.

.

"Kyungsoo! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kalau bukan karena aku atau otou-san kau sudah masuk penjara!" omel Yifan.

"Urusai yo~" Kyungsoo cuek bebek.

"Kotobuki Kyungsoo.."

"Konbanwa! Zizi di sinii~ eh, Sooppe? Udah makannya?" sahut Zizi tiba-tiba.

"Udah. Malah dapet pengalaman buruk." jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Pengalaman apaa? Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi aku liat Hoshino di pertigaan sana. Bajunya bagus sekali lho, seperti model!"

Alis Kyungsoo naik.

"Ayo Zizi, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Zizi.

"Eh? Nani? Aaah aku masih ingin bersama Yifan! Hei, Sooppeee~!"

"What?!(?)" Yifan mematung melihat dua gadis yang menyuekkinya. Kemudian menyusul mereka dengan sepedanya.

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan Zizi Dia terus berlari.

BRRMM. *suara motor*(?)

"Hei, Hun. Apa menurutmu aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan gal itu?"

"Dare?"

"Hmm Kyungsoo.. Neh, Kotobuki Kyungsoo."

"Doushite? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Sepertinya. Habis dia lucu. Eh tunggu, itu seperti.. Kyungsoo?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah dua remaja yang sedang berlari-lari.

"Ah, Sooppe! Itu Otohata dan si nomor dua!"

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Benar!"

Dengan langkah sangat cepat, Kyungsoo langsung hinggap(?) ke atas motor Sehun.

"Ke pertigaan sana! Hayaku neh!"

Chanyeol hanya bengong.

'Sial, memangnya aku ojek?=_=' gerutu Sehun.

.

.

"Hoshino!"

Sesampainya di tujuan, Kyungsoo menemukan Lulu yang sedang berdiri menunggu panggilan(?).

"Ko-Kotobuki..?"

"Hey Lulu! Sedang apa di sini? Menunggu om-om?" tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_.

Lulu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

".. Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Jadi.. Benar ya gosip tentang kamu 'jualan'?"

Lulu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku.. Bosan.. Setiap hari belajar dan belajar terus.. Les ini itu.. Aku capek harus terus menuruti keinginan orang tua.. Aku ingin bebas, main seperti anak-anak lain..!"

"Dengan menjual tubuhmu..?"

"Tidak, hanya kencan.. Tapi mungkin malam ini lebih. Tak masalah kan.."

PLAK!

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kyungsoo menampar pipi Lulu.

"Urusanku? Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa dan ini sama sekali bukan urusanku! Tapi apa pantas seorang pelajar bahkan bintang kelas sepertimu melakukan hal seperti ini?! Hah?! Pikiranmu sempit! Masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mendapatkan kebebasan! Jual diri?! Coba potong dagingmu sendiri dan jual! Aku tak akan ambil pusing kalau kau bisa melakukannya!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya tentang Lulu.

"..Hiks.." tubuh Lulu bergetar hebat, dia memegang pipi bekas tamparan Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

"Hah? Tanpa sadar aku melakukannya..!" Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"_Bravo_! Itu baru putri polisi!" Yifan bertepuk tangan untuk Kyungsoo dan diikuti Zizi dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melihat(?).

Zizi menghampiri Lulu dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Lulu.. Daripada main sama om-om lebih seru main sama kami lho.."

"Main..? Dengan kalian..?" Lulu masih terisak.

"Neh. Kami nggak gigit!"

Lulu menyeka air matanya, ".. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan.. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu malam kalian lho.. Apa itu nggak apa-apa..?"

Zizi dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Daijoubu! Kita kan teman!" Zizi memeluk tubuh rapuh Lulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Lulu.

Lulu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Kali ini air mata bahagia.

"Arigatou.. Doumo.." Lulu akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan air mata yang masih setia nangkring(?) di wajahnya.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya aku baru dikasih uang sama om-om tadi.. Silakan sita uang ini pak polisi." ujar Lulu sambil menyerahkan segepok uang kepada Yifan.

"Siap!"

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung hijau(?). Mulutnya ileran(?).

"U-uwaa.. Uang sebanyak itu aku juga mau.."

"Nah, sekarang kita main apa?" tanya Lulu dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan?"

"Ayo kita ke pos nii-chan!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Zizi dan Lulu.

"Nani?! Posku? Oh my God.." rintih Yifan sengsara.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

huwahahaha aneh /slapped/

ngakak masa marganya maksa gitu X"D yaudahlah yaa ;3 namanya juga ff(?)

maaf ya Kyungsoo-nya OOC parah yang lain juga sih(?) wkkk ;;;

okedeh, last word, tengkyuh :*

cat:

nii-chan = panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki kandung

urusai/urusai yo = dasar berisik, digunakan oleh perempuan

sugoi = hebat

tsumanne = bosan

hontou ni = benarkah?

majide = sumpeh lo(?)

atari maeda = ya iyalah

usotsuki = pembohong

kusso = brengsek

saiteidayo = kamu nggak ada apa-apanya

anatatachi = kalian

doumo = sangat, 'doumo arigatou' = terima kasih banyak / aku sangat berterima kasih

ano = itu, seperti penggunaan 'anu(?)' atau 'ngomong-ngomong'(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Charisma Cop!

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO

Do Kyungsoo as Kotobuki Kyungsoo (Sooppe) = Kotobuki Ran

Huang Zitao as Yamazaki Zitao (Zizi) = Yamazaki Miyu

Lu Han as Hoshino Luhan (Lulu) = Hoshino Aya

Park Chanyeol as Asou Chanyeol = Asou Yuuya

Oh Sehun as Otohata Sehun = Otohata Rei

Wu Yifan as Kotobuki Yifan = Kotobuki Yamato

Byun Baekhyun as Honda Baekhyun = Honda Mami

Kim Jongin as Kuroi Jongin = Kuroi Tatsuki

Kim Minseok as Kotobuki Minseok = Kotobuki Sayo

Kim Jongdae as Iwai Jongdae = Iwai Masato

Kim Joonmyeon as Korobuki Junmyun = Kotobuki Taizou

Zhang Yixing as Kotobuki Xing = Kotobuki Kiyoka

Rating: T

Genre: friendship, romance, lil bit comedy

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. inspired by manga & anime GALS! by Mihona Fuji

Warning: YAOI. genderswitch for ukes. don't like don't read. taking place(?) at Japan. all Japan's phrase.

yahu~~ chapter kemarin banyak yang ketinggalan catatannya hwhw maap ya, nanti ditambahin di sini XD

sorry for lots of mistakes!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

G.A.L.S

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terpaku melihat gerombolan gal itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membalikan badannya.

"Hei, Otohata! Maaf ya kemarin aku merebut paksa tasmu. Ini, aku kembalikan!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan tas milik Sehun.

"Simpan saja. Anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah memberi tontonan yang menarik malam ini." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Yokatta! Baiklah, arigatou! Hei, Zizi Lulu! Tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo berlari-lari menyusul Zizi dan Lulu.

"Wah kawaii, Kyungsoo sungguh gadis yang lucu~" puji Chanyeol berbunga-bunga(?).

"Iie, kawaii ja nai. Dia berbahaya." dengus Sehun.

.

.

.

.

[beberapa hari kemudian]

"Huwaaaaa! Ulangan semester udah dekat! Tasukette~~! Lulu, help me!" Kyungsoo bergelayutan di lengan Lulu.

Ya, Lulu sudah resmi menjadi teman mereka dan ia sudah meninggalkan kerjaan buruknya.

"Habis Kyung nggak pernah belajar.." ujar Lulu.

"Kau ini harus memikirkan pelajaran sekali-kali, Sooppe." anjur Zizi.

"Huh berisik! Bantulah aku, ya ya?"

"Inspektur Kotobuki! Aku menemukan Kyung-Kyung!"

"Hyaaa! Kenaa!"

Secara membabi buta(?), Kyungsoo langsung dihinggapi(?) oleh dua anak seumuran SMP.

"Nee-chan tertangkap chuu!"

"Minseok! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Panggil aku inspektur Minseok, chuu!"

Dua anak yang menyerang Kyungsoo barusan adalah Kotobuki Minseok, sang adik kandung Kyungsoo beserta Iwai Jongdae, selaku pacar dari Minseok. Minseok dan Jongdae sangat suka bermain sebagai polisi-polisian (walaupun mereka sendiri bilang bahwa mereka itu polisi betulan/?). Oh ya, Minseok mempunyai kebiasaan selalu memakai akhiran 'chuu' di setiap perkataannya.

"Pasti main polisi-polisian lagi!"

"Eits, kali ini nee-chan salah, chuu!"

Minseok dan Jongdae mengambil posisi.

"Aku dan Jongdae adalah reserse Shibuya!"

JRENG.

O_O = ekspresi Kyungsoo dkk(?).

"Aku sedang patroli keliling Shibuya, chuu! Ah, ini pasti Lulu-nee ya, kan? Salam kenal! Luluppe memang sangat cantik chuu!" Minseok berjabat tangan dengan Lulu.

"Ah, neh arigatou ." 'Luluppe?' gumam Lulu.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan patroli rekan Jongdae!" ujar Minseok semangat.

Namun tiba-tiba,

JDUK!

Minseok tersandung batu(?).

"Ah! Inspektur Kotobuki! Anda baik-baik saja?!" Jongdae langsung panik dan menghampiri Minseok.

"Baik-baik saja, chuu.." wajah Minseok yang terantuk tanah tentu saja tidak baik-baik. Bahkan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Inspektur Kotobuki! Hidung anda mengeluarkan darah!"

"A-ah.. Tinggalkan aku.. Jalankan misi kita chuu!"

"Inspektur!"

Adegan seperti drama polisi terjadi di antara Minseok dan Jongdae. Sontak saja, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tinggalkan aja anak-anak itu." Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengajak Zizi dan Lulu pergi.

"Minseok itu lucu ya~" ujar Zizi riang.

.

.

"Menurutmu Kyungsoo akan suka padaku atau tidak?"

"Mana kutahu. Pastikan saja dengan matamu sendiri."

"Sehun dinginnya~"

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di suatu kafe sambil berkutat dengan buku-buku dan kertas mereka. Mereka sedang belajar. Rajin sekali, nggak kaya Kyungsoo.

"Wohoooy~ Otohata! Nomor dua!"

"Ng?"

"Oh, Kyungsoo! Kebetulan sekali kau datang!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku haus nih, bagi ya!" Kyungsoo langsung merebut minuman Sehun.

'A-ah! itu kan gelas Sehun! Ci-ciuman nggak langsung!' gumam Chanyeol merinding ngiri(?).

"Kenapa kau selalu merebut punyaku?" protes Sehun.

"Hm? Gomen ne!" ujar Kyungsoo enteng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa nomor dua dan Otohata di sini?" tanya Zizi.

"Oh, kami sedang belajar bersama. Di sini suasananya enak sih hehe." jawab Chanyeol.

*Chanyeol dipanggil 'nomor dua' oleh Kyungsoo dkk.

"Huah belajar? Rajin sekali~" Kyungsoo menyemburkan minumannya.

"Iya, kami juga harus memikirkan akan lanjut ke universitas mana setelah nanti lulus~" jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Beda denganmu yang sama sekali nggak kepikiran tentang universitas. Kembalikan kertas itu!" ujar Sehun sambil merebut kertas berisi rumus-rumus(?) dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pfft! Kalian baru kelas satu udah kepikiran universitas?!" Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya.

"Hal seperti itu kan sudah harus dipikirkan. Kami nggak mau berakhir jadi seperti kau ini." ujar Sehun lagi.

"Hahaha! Prinspiku sih nikmati aja apa yang terjadi sekarang! Nggak usah pusing-pusing mikir deh!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini.."

"Oh, ya, soal seperti ini bagi Lu-chan sih mudah ya!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak juga.."

"Lu-chan kan selalu ikut les tambahan."

"Tidak.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bolos.."

"Eh? Bolos? Pasti main sama Kyungsoo, ya kan?" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Biar aja! Biarkan Lulu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, ya kan Lu?" sahut Kyungsoo riang.

"Hmm.." Lulu tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

TENG TENG.

"YEAAAH! Ujian selesai!" Kyungsoo berteriak gembira sambil naik ke atas meja(?).

"Hoo sepertinya kau senang sekali? Berapa soal yang berhasil kau kerjakan tadi, Kyung?"

"Aku sangat yakin 10 soal!" jawab Kyungsoo bangga.

"Cuma 10 dari 50?"

"Kotobuki! Turun dari atas meja!" ujar Naka-sensei, wali kelas Kyungsoo.

"Hei Hoshino, soal yang nomor 3 tadi aku sedikit ragu.. Jawabannya A atau C?" tanya seorang siswi pada Lulu yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Ya, ya, aku juga susah menjawabnya." sahut siswi yang lain.

"Uhm.. Aku juga kurang yakin.." jawab Lulu.

"Masa sih seorang bintang kelas sepertimu tidak yakin? Aku tahu, pasti gara-gara kau bergaul dengan si Kotobuki itu kan?"

"Ya, ya. Kau berubah semenjak bergaul dengan Kotobuki dkk."

Lulu mengkerutkan alisnya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku aja nggak pernah ngomongin kalian."

"Tapi benar kan? Prestasimu menurun semenjak bergaul dengan Kotobuki.

"Kami ngomong ini demi kebaikanmu, lho."

Lulu termenung.

.

.

"Maaf ya, kalian jadi kuajak ke Ikebukuro. Kupikir aku akan dapat banyak buku bagus di sini." ujar Lulu.

"Daijoubu! Lagipula aku ingin mencicipi jajanan Bukuro!" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Ya, ya! Aku juga sudah lama nggak ke Bukuro!" ujar Zizi riang.

"Pokoknya makanan, aku datang!"

DUK. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menyenggol seseorang.

"Oh, hati-hati kalau jalan, nona." seseorang itu adalah seorang pemuda dan kawan-kawannya.

"HAH?! Kau, Honda Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat musuh abadinya(?).

"KAU! Kotobuki Kyungsoo!"

Pemuda itu terkejut.

"Wah Baekhyun, kau nggak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman secantik mereka bertiga ini!" ujar pemuda itu dengan teman-temannya dan langsung mengerubungi Kyungsoo dkk.

"Siapa namamu nona-nona? Sekolah di mana?"

DESH!

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyungsoo menghajar wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku Kotobuki Kyungsoo, tahun pertama di Kounan Highschool, penguasa Shibuya!"

"Ouch, hidungku.."

"Ck, ayolah jangan galak begitu. Jalan dengan kami~"

DESH! DUAGH!

Kyungsoo menendang pemuda itu.

"Jauh-jauh kau dasar ikan teri!"

PRIIT PRIIT!

"Peraturan perundang-undangan, dilarang berkelahi di jalanan! Hentikan perkelahian kalian, chuu!"

Tiba-tiba Minseok keluar dari semak-semak(?). Dan-

JDUK!

Minseok kembali tersandung.

"Inspektur Kotobuki! Bertahanlah!"

"A-aku ingin es krim, chuu.."

Baekhyun dkk yang melihatnya langsung cengo.

"Ayo pergi!" Kyungsoo yang kehilangan semangat bertarungnya memilih untuk pergi. Poor Minseok.

.

.

.

.

[Keesokan paginya]

"Kyungsoo! Minseok! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Kenapa Minseok sampai terluka begitu?!" Kotobuki Junmyun, ayah Kyungsoo langsung menginvestigasi(?) anak-anaknya.

"Tanya sendiri sama Minseok." ujar Kyungsoo cuek sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Tenang dulu suamiku~" ujar Kotobuki Xing, ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan sedang membela kebenaran, chuu~ sedang patroli bersama Jongdae!" ujar Minseok.

"Bermain polisi-polisian? Hal itu berbahaya!"

"Habis aku kan bercita-cita ingin jadi polisi seperti ayah, chuu!" ujar Minseok lagi.

Junmyun yang mendengarnya langsung berbunga-bunga(?).

"Jadi Minseok ingin jadi polisi, ya? Tidak begitu caranya kalau ingin jadi polisi. Pertama, kau harus menuruti semua peraturan perundangan. Kedua, jangan berbuat onar dan aneh-aneh. Ketiga-"

"Kalau ciuman boleh?"

FYUUUUU~

BRUUSSH! Yifan menyemburkan minumannya.

TULULIIT~ Xing memainkan suling bambu(?).

"Heh ciuman? Kau sudah pernah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Tapi Jongdae sudah pernah, chuu!" jawab Minseok semangat.

"LETAKKAN SUMPIT KALIAN!" titah Junmyun murka(?).

"Eh? Naniiii? Mau mulai lagi, chuu?"

"Hhh~ aku pasti telat sekolah."

Yifan hanya menghela napasnya.

"Nomor satu!" ujar Junmyun.

"Nomor satu!" diikuti ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Peraturan utama keluarga Kotobuki!"

"Peraturan utama keluarga Kotobuki!"

"Anak kelas dua SMP yang berbicara tentang ciuman!"

"Anak kelas dua SMP yang berbicara tentang ciuman!"

"Akan jadi baling-baling raksasa!"

"Akan jadi baling-baling raksasa..?"

"KOTOBUKI MINSEOK, GIANT SWING!" Junmyun meraih Minseok, kemudian memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya seperti baling-baling(?).

"HOOOEEEEE~" teriak Minseok.

"Ibu, tambah lagi supnya." pinta Yifan.

"Pagi-pagi semuanya sudah bersemangat ya~" ujar Xing.

"Eh, apa sarapannya sudah selesai?!" tanya Kyungsoo ngeri.

.

.

TENG TENG.

drap drap drap! SREEG!

"Fyuh~ tepat pada waktunya!" Kyungsoo berlari dan akhirnya sampai ke depan kelasnya sebelum bel berhenti berbunyi.

"Eh, Sooppe.. Barusan Lulu dipanggil ke ruang guru."

Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ada orang tuanya juga.. Sepertinya masalah yang serius.." ujar Zizi.

Kyungsoo termenung.

'Ada apa? Apakah jangan-jangan Lulu ketahuan sering bolos les?' gumam Kyungsoo.

SREG. Pintu dibuka oleh Lulu.

"Eh, Lu! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

".. Lupakan saja. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." jawab Lulu.

"EH?! Ada apa?! Tiba-tiba memutuskan tali persahabatan!" ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

"Uh!" Lulu berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei! Lulu, tunggu!"

.

Mereka berlari sampai ke atap sekolah.

Lulu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nilaiku turun drastis.. Orang tuaku mengetahui segalanya.. Aku sering bolos les.. Mereka memarahiku habis-habisan.. Bahkan guru-guru dan anak-anak mulai meragukanku.."

"Hei, hei! Nilaimu turun bukan salah kami, lho!" ujar Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Kau nggak tahu perasaanku!"

"Ya, aku memang nggak tahu! Tapi asal kau tahu aja, aku bukan anak yang hidup dengan tuntutan orang tua! Nggak sepertimu! Aku menjalani hidup sesuai kemauanku sendiri!" ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Zizi yang melihatnya hanya bengong.

"Cih!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Lulu.

"Eh? Jadi udah nggak temenan lagi, nih? Sooppee~~" Zizi menyusul Kyungsoo pergi.

Tinggalah Lulu sendiri yang sedang terisak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Lulu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat lesnya.

Dia terus memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Dan itu sungguh mengganggunya.

"Hufh.." Lulu duduk di pinggiran air mancur sambil mendengar nyanyian dari seorang pengamen jalanan.

"Suaranya payah, ya kan?"

Sesosok Otohata Sehun muncul secara tiba-tiba dan duduk di samping Lulu.

"O-Otohata.."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku.. Baru pulang les. Kau sendiri?"

"Menunggu Chanyeol."

"Oh begitu.."

Kemudian kembali hening.

"Aku.. Menyedihkan.. Gara-gara emosi, aku kehilangan sahabatku.." Lulu membuka suara kembali.

"Apapun yang kulakukan selalu saja serba salah.. Aku bingung harus gimana.." Lulu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Menurutku sih kau lakukan saja apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Pasti orang-orang sekelilingmu akan mengerti kalau kau sungguh-sungguh." ujar Sehun.

Lulu terperangah. Hatinya sedikit lega sekarang.

"A-arigatou Otohata.. Hiks.."

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyeka air mata Lulu.

"Sudah, jangan nangis. Nanti dikira aku yang bikin nangis."

"Umm.."

"Hey Sehun! Sudah lama ya?" sosok Chanyeol yang ditunggu Sehun akhirnya muncul.

"Wah wah apa ini? Jangan buat cewek nangis dong, Hun!"

"Hei aku nggak bikin dia nangis!" bela Sehun.

"Haha! Oh ya, apa Lu-chan mau ikut bersama kami?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Neh. Ikut saja, Lu-chan." tawar Sehun.

"A-ah, iya.. Baiklah." jawab Lulu. 'Aih, dia memanggilku Lu-chan..' gumam Lulu riang.

"Oi?"

Lulu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kupikir siapa, ternyata cewek yang waktu itu!"

Pemuda yang waktu di Ikebukuro itu bersama dengan Baekhyun dan temannya.

"Hei, apa Kyungsoo juga ada?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh, cowok-cowok yang ada di majalah!" ujar Jiyoung, teman yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

Salah satu pemuda memegang pundak Lulu.

"Kau kabur di saat kami sedang menggodamu, nona!"

"Ayo ikut aja sama kami! Lebih menyenangkan daripada sama cowok-cowok ini!"

"Tidak mau.. Le-lepaskan..!" pinta Lulu ngeri.

"Hei, lepaskan Lu-chan!" ujar Chanyeol.

TEP. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari dia."

"Kyungsoo?"

"K-Kyung.."

"Oi, kau kan cewek yang waktu itu juga. Apa kau mau aku ajak-"

DESH!

"Sudah kubilang jauhkan tanganmu, ikan teri!"

"Hei kamu! Berhenti memanggilnya ikan teri!" teman pemuda itu menyerang Kyungsoo.

"Diam kalian ikan teri kecil!"

DESH! Kyungsoo kembali menendang para pemuda itu.

"Orang ini adalah sahabatku! Kalian menyentuhnya seujung jari pun tak akan kubiarkan! Lagipula di sini adalah Shibuya, wilayahku!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyung.." Lulu terperangah mendengarnya.

"Sial! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aduh hidungku!"

"Tahan sedikit, baka!"

"Cih! Jangan kembali kalian!"

"Huwaa! Nee-chan hebat!" Minseok dan Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul dan bertepuk tangan.

"U-ung.. Kyungsoo.."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Arigatou.."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kita kan teman!"

"Ya, ya teman!" sahut Zizi tiba-tiba.

Lulu tersenyum, "Jadi.. Kita masih berteman?"

Kyungsoo dan Zizi mencubit pipi Lulu.

"Tentu saja! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"

"Hehehe.."

"Kalian! Bukannya membantu tadi!" omel Kyungsoo pada chanhun.

"Gomen! Aku ingin membantu.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kan sudah kau bereskan semua." ujar Sehun.

"Berkat kalian, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu-"

Lulu membuang bukunya.

"-aku tak akan memaksakan melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai! Nikmati saja hidup sekarang!" ujar Lulu senang.

"Nah, itu baru gal sejati!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hebat chuu! Minseok juga mau jadi polisi gal seperti nee-chan!"

"Polisi? Gal sih gal aja! Nggak usah pakai polisi!"

"Habis nangis jadi lapar ya~" ujar Lulu.

"Eh? Habis nangis?" tanya Zizi heran.

"Gara-gara Sehun~" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hei! Bukan aku!" bela Sehun.

"Hmmm jadi prinsip polisi gal adalah nikmati hidup sekarang." Jongdae mencatat di dalam agendanya(?).

.

.

.

.

"Hey hey lihat dandananku!"

TADAA~ Kyungsoo memperlihatkan dandanannya pada Zizi dan Lulu yang malah sibuk menyuekkinya.

"Hey lihat dong lihaaaat!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lulu.

"I-iya aku lihat! Wah cantik sekali!" jawab Lulu terpaksa(?).

"Hohoho! Betul kaan~"

Kyungsoo beralih pada Zizi yang sedang melamun.

"Hei! Sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Uhm hehehe~" Zizi hanya nyengir.

"Ah, aku tahu. Pantai, kan?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"E-eeh? Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah dengar dari nii-chan! Curang sekali kalian pergi berdua saja!" Kyungsoo mencekik(?) leher Zizi.

"Aww! Kan tumben-tumbenan Yifan dapat cuti!"

Oh ya, Yifan dan Zizi adalah sepasang kekasih. Walaupun umur mereka terpaut jauh.

"Hohoho~ sayang sekali impian kalian tak akan terwujud!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Taraaah~! Nii-chan memperbolehkanku ikut bersama teman-temanku!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benarkaaah? Waktu itu dia bilang nggak mau ngajak siapa-siapa."

"Hohoho~"

"Pasti Kyungsoo mengancamnya, ya kan?"

"Wahahaha! Pokoknya, pantai aku dataaang~"

"Zizi, apa tak apa-apa? Takutnya mengganggu." tanya Lulu.

Zizi tersenyum cerah. "Daijoubu! Aku juga lebih suka ramai-ramai!"

Lulu tersenyum balik.

"Oi, lihat! Itu Otohata dan nomor dua!" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah dua orang pemuda yang sedang melakukan pemotretan(?).

"Baiklah, ayo kita ajak mereka juga ke pantai!"

Tiba-tiba.

BRUK JEBRUG(?).

Kedua kaki mereka ditahan oleh sekelompok anak(?).

"Kyungsoo dilarang mendekati Sehun lebih dari 5 meter!"

"Nani?! Kaliaaaan..!"

Sekelompok anak ini adalah 3 orang genk hitam(?). Sebutannya ganguro, genk berkulit hitam yang sangat mengidolakan Sehun.

"Mau ribut? Ayo sini kuladeni!" tantang Kyungsoo.

"Hiyaaah! Serang Kotobuki Kyungsoo! Kalau berhasil menang, akan menjadi penguasa baru!"

"Enak aja dasar gerombolan hitam bodoh!"

HIAAT HIAAT! JEBRUG BRUG(?).

Sementara Kyungsoo berkelahi, Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sehun! Itu Kyungsoo dkk! Ayo kita samperin(?)!" ajak Chanyeol riang.

"Tunggu, kita kan masih ada _interview_." ujar Sehun.

"Sebentar saja! Ya, ya?"

"Kau kan yang menginginkan _interview_ ini."

Mata Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca(?).

"Hiks.. Masa nggak mau menolong teman sendiri.."

Sehun menatap aneh. "Hh. Baiklah."

"Yay!" Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dkk.

"Rasakan serangan upil!(?)" Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap menyerang.

"Heeey! Kaliaan!" sapa Chanyeol riang diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Ah, Otohata Sehun!" ketiga gadis genk itu meninggalkan pertempuran(?) dan langsung mengerubungi Sehun.

"Ah! Sehun-san!"

"Sehun-san! Apa kabar?"

"Sehun-san!"

Sehun sangat terganggu dan ia merasa begitu risih.

'Apa-apaan sih=_=' gumamnya.

"Sehun-san! Apa tipemu adalah seperti gal?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka gal."

JRENG.

".. Gal seperti apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Yang seperti kalian ini."

KRETEK(?).

FYUUUU~ Ketiga gadis itu patah hati mendengar jawaban Sehun dan kemudian pergi tertatih(?).

"Hei! Mau ke mana kalian?! Pengecuuut!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Hai hai, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya melihat kau dan Otohata dan Sooppe ngamuk-ngamuk." jawab Zizi.

"Oh ya, kalian mau pergi ke pantai bersama kami, tidak?" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Pantai?" ujar chanhun berbarengan.

"Neh! Hari Minggu ini!"

'Pantai ya.. Bisa lihat Kyungsoo berbikini(?).' pikir Chanyeol mesum(?).

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Minggu!"

"O-oi! Kami pasti ikut!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, baiklah! Ja ne!"

'Pantai..' Chanyeol masih bergumam.

"Oi oi, Minggu aku ada kerja sambilan." sela Sehun.

"Ah, tinggalkan saja.."

"Tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Hun! Demi aku.. Demi teman.. Apa kau nggak senang melihat temanmu senang?"

"Kerja sambilan."

"HIKS." Chanyeol kembali akan mengeluarkan air matanya(?).

"IYA IYA.. Aku ikut=_=" Sehun akhirnya pasrah.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

.

[Hari Minggu]

"YAHUUUU~~~"

"Hei jangan keluarkan kepala kalian!" titah Yifan pada ketiga gadis yang sedang menikmati udara pantai dari dalam mobil.

'Ugh niatku mau berduaan aja sama Zi-chan jadi gagal T^T' gumam Yifan.

"Ugh bau!" ujar Lulu yang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama Sehun.

"Iya bau!" sahut Sehun.

"Hehehe~ benarkah sebau itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ih, Kyung kentut ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo di kursi tengah. *pasti paling bau wakakak(?)

"Sooppe jorok~" ujar Zizi yang duduk di depan bersama Yifan.

.

"Waaaa pantaaaiii~~"

Ketiga gadis itu bermain-main air. Tentunya memakai bikini(?).

'Zizi cantik sekali~' Yifan bergumam dengan fantasinya(?).

'Uh, Kyungsoo sungguh imut..' gumam Chanyeol.

Hanya Sehun yang tidak tertarik.

"Uhm, Otohata." sapa Lulu tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh.

Lulu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi kue kepada Sehun.

"I-Ini.. Aku buatkan tanpa maksud apa-apa.. Harap diterima.." ujarnya malu-malu.

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku nggak suka makanan manis."

JEDUG! Bagaikan ada sebuah batu yang turun ke atas kepala Lulu saat ini.

"O-oh, tidak suka ya..? Ma-maaf.."

Sehun mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Lulu.

"Tapi kuterima. _Thank you_." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. T-E-R-S-E-N-Y-U-M.(?)

Lulu yang melihatnya pun merona.

'Sudah jarang ada gadis yang membuat makanan sendiri.' gumam Sehun.

'Harus kuingat, tidak suka makanan manis!' gumam Lulu.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kyungsoo tertidur saat sedang berjemur.

"Nyem nyem." igaunya.

'Manis sekali~ ingin kucium.' gumam Chanyeol.

"UGH!" Chanyeol tertinju tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengigau(?).

"Pose tidur yang aneh sekali." ujar Sehun.

.

.

"Aduh sakiiit!" ujar Kyungsoo. Seluruh tubuhnya perih.

"Lagian siapa suruh berjemur sampai gosong begitu." ujar Zizi.

"Huh, berisik!"

"Tunggu, Kyung. Daritadi orang-orang menatapmu aneh, lho." ujar Lulu.

Kyungsoo mengamati setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Tatapan mereka aneh. Seperti meremehkan.

"Kyungsoo.."

Tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan orang yang sudah babak belur.

"Kalian?! Ada apa?! Kenapa babak belur seperti ini?!" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Honda Baekhyun. Dia mengambil alih Shibuya saat kau pergi.. Dia bilang Kotobuki Kyungsoo takut kepadanya, sehingga meninggalkan Shibuya.."

CLIK. Kyungsoo mendelik mendengarnya. Amarahnya memuncak.

"Katakan di mana dia?!"

"Di ujung gang sana.."

Kyungsoo langsung melesat.

.

"Hei, gampang sekali ya." ujar Jiyoung.

"Kotobuki itu bukan apa-apanya." sahut Baekhyun.

SYAAT! Sebuah pukulan melayang.

"Heh kau Honda Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak buahku?!"

"Cih, rupanya kau sudah kembali."

"Kau menyerang Shibuya di saat aku tak ada! Licik sekali! Lawanmu adalah aku!" Kyungsoo langsung meninju Baekhyun.

"Biar saja!" Baekhyun mengelak.

Pukul-pukulan tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"GRRR! Kurang ajar!" Kyungsoo menendang Baekhyun, namun berhasil dihindari.

"Tak ada yang boleh macam-macam dengan anak buahku!" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun, kemudian dibanting olehnya(?).

"AAH!" Baekhyun dibanting tepat terkena pantatnya(?).

"Aduh! Sakitnya..!"

"Huh rasakan! Cepat pergi kau!"

"Cih, Baekhyun, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang." Jiyoung membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"GRRR.. Baiklah! Awas saja kau Kyungsoo!" ancam Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Shibuya.

"Wah Kyungsoo kita sudah kembali!"

"Hidup Kyungsoo!"

Puluhan orang bertepuk tangan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aduh aduh! Periiih!" Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan rasa perih di kulitnya.

.

.

.

.

[4 hari kemudian]

"HUAHAHAA PUTIH PUTIH!" genk hitam itu menertawakan kulit Kyungsoo yang kembali putih.

"Aaah berisik! Begitu bangun tidur semuanya sudah terkelupas!"

"Gagal, kan Kyung~" goda Lulu.

"Huuh sebaal!" Kyungsoo mengejar-ngejar genk hitam itu(?).

"Oh, ya Zizi sedang apa?"

Zizi terlihat sedang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah dan dibuang ke tempatnya.

"Oh? Aku sedang melakukan 100 perbuatan baik! Katanya, kalau bisa sampai 100 keinginan kita akan terkabulkan!"

"Oh, ya? Memangnya apa keinginanmu?" sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Eeeh? Malu aaah~" jawab Zizi.

"Jawab aja, Zi." ujar Lulu juga ingin tahu.

Zizi tersenyum, "Zizi mau ciuman sama Yifan!"

PONG.

Kyungsoo dan Lulu terbengong.

"Cuma itu? Emangnya belum pernah?" tanya Lulu.

Zizi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Beluuuum! Tunggu Zizi cukup umur duluuu.."

"Cih, nii-chan menggelikan!"

"Jangan gitu, Sooppe! Yifan melakukannya demi kebaikan Zizi!" bela Zizi.

"Ya, ya terserahlah~"

Sementara itu, terlihat dua pemuda sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Sehun! Pokoknya aku harus berhasil mengutarakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo!" ujar Chanyeol semangat.

"Nih, aku ada 5 tiket taman bermain Minggu ini! Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo dkk, kau bantu aku ya? Nanti di sana kau jauhkan yang lain dariku dan Kyungsoo, agar aku bisa berdua saja dengannya!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Hhh.. Baiklah baiklah. Memangnya kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu! Aku sudah berlatih! Sini, kupraktekan! Aku su-su-suka pada-"

"Jangan dipraktekan padaku dong=_="

"Oi! Nomor dua! Otohata!"

"Huwaa! Itu Kyungsoo!"

"Hai! Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo riang.

"Ehm.. Kyungsoo.. Aku ingin bicara.."

"Panas nih! Nomor dua, traktir es dong!"

"Oke!"

Segera saja, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pergi membeli es(?).

'Dia memang payah.' gumam Sehun.

Zizi menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya, Lulu, dan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Zizi pergi mengumpulkan sampah dulu ya! Dah! Otohata, titip Lulu!"

Zizi tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu di agendanya.

"Bantu percintaan Lulu, dapat satu poin!"

"Ah, Zizi!" Lulu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hei. Minggu ini apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Minggu..? Eeh.. Nggak terlalu.. Biasanya belajar, sih.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Chanyeol dapat 5 tiket ke taman bermain. Dia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo tapi jadinya malah seperti itu."

Kleneng kleneng.

Lulu ingin pingsan mendengarnya(?).

"Taman bermain? Waah sudah lama aku nggak ke sana!" ujarnya riang.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Zizi berhasil mengumpulkan poin!" ujar Zizi riang.

"Eh? Memangnya buat apa Zi-chan mengumpuklkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Zizi punya keinginan tertentu~" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hoo~ bagaimana denganmu, Lu-chan? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"A-aku.."

'Aku mau jadi pacar Otohata! Mau! Mau! Mau! Kyaaaa~' gumam Lulu.

Kyungsoo, Zizi, dan Chanyeol dapat langsung menebaknya.

'Gampang ditebak.' gumam mereka.

"Psst." Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Chanyeol dan Zizi.

"Psst psst."

"Ha, baiklah aku ikut rencanamu!" ujar Chanyeol dan Zizi.

"Hohoho~" Kyungsoo tertawa.

'Pasti mereka merencanakan yang aneh-aneh=_=' gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

[Hari-h]

"Hyaaaaa~~ taman bermain!"

"Wah, sudah lama sekali aku nggak ke sini!" ujar Lulu senang.

"Hh~ coba aja ada Yifan di sini~"

"Hey, Otohata. Sini sebentar." Kyungsoo menarik kerah Sehun.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Lulu?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Pendapatku?"

"Neh. Kau selalu baik padanya. Bila tak ada harapan untuknya, jangan dilanjutkan! Ini cinta pertama untuknya." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kembali, Sehun termenung.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita coba semua permainan!" ajak Kyungsoo.

Selanjutnya mereka bermain-main di hampir semua permainan.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Hey, psst psst." Kyungsoo, Zizi, dan Chanyeol kembali berbisik-bisik.

Lulu heran melihatnya.

"Lihat! Ada ultraman!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menunjuk arah langit.

"Eh? Mana?" tanya Lulu polos.

"Sekarang! KABUUUUR~!" Kyungsoo, Zizi, dan Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Lulu.

"Eeeh? Mereka kenapa..?"

"Supaya kita bisa berduaan." ujar Sehun.

"HAAAH?" Lulu merona.

"Sudahlah, kau mau ikut aku ke menara?" ajak Sehun.

"Ma-mau!"

.

.

"Huah, aku terpisah dari Zizi dan nomor dua."

Kyungsoo yang terpisah, memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi danau.

"Haah.. Lapar.."

"Hei nona, sendirian saja."

Lagi-lagi, seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Menunggu pacarmu ya?"

"Nggak. Aku nggak punya pacar."

"Wah sayang sekali. Padahal kau cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau jalan denganku? Aku sedang bosan dengan pacarku."

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan meninjunya-

"Kotobuki..."

Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu menoleh.

Baekhyun!

SREEESHH. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun mengeluarkan api(?).

"Hoo jadi cowok ini pacarmu?"

"Baekhyun! Ma-maafkan aku!"

DZIGG! Segera, Baekhyun meninju pemuda itu.

"Kotobuki! Kenapa kau selalu menggoda pacarku, hah?!"

"Hei! Siapa yang menggodanya?!"

Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Tunggu! Kalau mau berantem jangan sekarang! Aku lapar sekali uuh sepert mau mati.." ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melongo.

"Huh! Baiklah, jam 4 nanti kutunggu di depan kincir! Ingat itu! Hei!"

Kyungsoo sudah pergi mencari makanan.

"Lapaar~~"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Jiyoung menelepon kawanannya, "Siapkan pasukan. 4-5 orang sudah cukup. Jam 4 di depan kincir taman bermain."

.

.

"Wah pemandangannya bagus sekali dari atas sini!" kagum Lulu.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di menara bersama Sehun.

Sehun hanya memandangnya. Sadar dipandangi, Lulu membuang mukanya.

'Aduh, ini kan saat yang tepat!' gumam Lulu sambil merona.

"Lu. Dengar." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa memahami perasaan orang. Aku bisa saja memintamu jadi pacarku dan menciummu di sini. Tapi cinta pertama itu berat." lanjutnya.

Lulu terbengong.

"Sudah ya, aku duluan. Bilang pada yang lain."

Tanpa sadar, Lulu mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

tenang-tenang, aku nggak niat buat ini chansoo/hunsoo kok hwhw XD

chapter depan kai muncul XD

aku kan pendukung official couple'-')9 wkk

pokoknya tengkyuh :*

cat:

Otohata-san no kaban = tas milik Otohata

dare = siapa

doushite = kenapa

nani = apa


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Charisma Cop!

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO

Do Kyungsoo as Kotobuki Kyungsoo (Sooppe) = Kotobuki Ran

Huang Zitao as Yamazaki Zitao (Zizi) = Yamazaki Miyu

Lu Han as Hoshino Luhan (Lulu) = Hoshino Aya

Park Chanyeol as Asou Chanyeol = Asou Yuuya

Oh Sehun as Otohata Sehun = Otohata Rei

Wu Yifan as Kotobuki Yifan = Kotobuki Yamato

Byun Baekhyun as Honda Baekhyun = Honda Mami

Kim Jongin as Kuroi Jongin = Kuroi Tatsuki

Kim Minseok as Kotobuki Minseok = Kotobuki Sayo

Kim Jongdae as Iwai Jongdae = Iwai Masato

Kim Joonmyeon as Kotobuki Junmyun = Kotobuki Taizou

Zhang Yixing as Kotobuki Xing = Kotobuki Kiyoka

Rating: T

Genre: friendship, romance, lil bit comedy

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. inspired by manga & anime GALS! by Mihona Fuji

Warning: YAOI. genderswitch for ukes. don't like don't read. taking place(?) at Japan. all Japan's phrase.

yahuu~~ I'm back with chapter 3~

makasih buat yang udah ngasih komen, aku sangat terharu(?) X"D makasih juga buat yang udah nyemangatin aku'-')9

sipsip, kali ini lebih teliti lagi deh biar nggak banyak typo huhu XD

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Jiyoung pergi, sesuatu muncul dari balik semak-semak(?).

"Wah gawat, chuu! Nee-chan bisa babak belur!"

"Kita harus laporkan ini!"

Minseok dan Jongdae. Kebetulan atau apa, mereka berdua mengetahui rencana Jiyoung.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama akan kulaporkan pada asisten inspektur Yamazaki!"

.

.

.

"Hee aku nggak sadar kalau Kyungsoo terpisah dari kita." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya dia berlari terlalu cepat sih." lanjut Zizi.

Zizi dan Chanyeol yang terpisah dari Kyungsoo sedang asyik memakan es krim(?). *tentu aja traktiran si Chanyeol wkk.

Tiba-tiba...

"Asisten inspektur Yamazaki!"

Minseok memanggil-manggil Zizi dari kejauhan.

"Ng?" Zizi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gawat, chuu! Gawat gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya gawat itu! Itu, itu gawat sekali chuu!"

"Oh ya! Nampaknya sangat gawat! Aduh bagaimana ini!"

Zizi terbawa perasaan(?). Mereka berdua hanya berkata gawat-gawat.

"Tolong dijelaskan pelan-pelan." ujar Zizi akhirnya(?).

Setelah penjelasan..

"Nani? Mereka memanggil bantuan untuk mengeroyok Kyungsoo?" ulang Zizi serius.

"Wah gawat! Kita harus segera-"

"Memanggil nii-chan, chuu!"

Zizi nampak berpikir. Raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap di sana. Minseok dan Jongdae, kalian panggil Yifan. Dan jangan ada yang mengikutiku, oke? Ini berbahaya!" titah Zizi dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Roger, chuu! Chanyeol-nii, tolong lapor ke nii-chan ya!" pinta Minseok.

"Eh? Kalian mau ke manaa?" Minseok dan Jongdae sudah berlari menyusul Zizi.

"Niatku mau berduaan malah jadi seperti ini.."

Poor Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mendekati jam 4 sore, namun Kyungsoo masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain sambil memakan kentang gorengnya(?).

"Baiklah, makan apa lagi yaa~"

"Sooppe!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Zizi? Dan, hah?! Minseok dan Jongdae?!"

"Sooppe!"

"Nee-chan tak apa-apa, chuu?"

"Kyung-Kyung baik-baik saja?"

"Wowowow, ada apa ini? Aku tentu baik-baik saja.."

Zizi mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau lupa duel jam 4 ini?" tanya Zizi.

"..."

"OH IYA ya ampun aku benar-benar lupa! Cih!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke tempat duel.

o_O = wajah Zizi dkk(?).

"Eh, Kyung! Tunggu!"

.

.

"Mana si Kotobuki itu?! Pasti dia telat! Huh, dasar gal norak!" gerutu Baekhyun. Dia terus mondar-mandir di sekitar kincir tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa anak buahnya ikut serta. Padahal, Baekhyun hanya menginginkan duel satu lawan satu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Belum saatnya kalian muncul. Kalau Kotobuki Kyungsoo sudah datang, baru kalian keluar!" Jiyoung berbisik pada anak buahnya yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Ah, itu dia!"

drap drap drap! ckiiit(?).

"Uohoy, gomen ne aku terlambat! Aku lupa sih, hehehe." ujar Kyungsoo santai.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Lupa..? Grr.."

"Baiklah, segera saja kita mulai!"

"Tunggu!" Zizi memotong duel mereka.

"Aku tahu anak buahmu di sini! Cepat kau keluarkan mereka!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melongo.

"Anak buah..?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Cih, ketahuan! Ayo cepat kalian keluar dan serang Kotobuki!" titah Jiyoung.

"Heyaaaah!" Lima orang pemuda sambil membawa senjata keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung menyerang Kyungsoo.

"Kau licik!" ujar Zizi lagi.

Zizi sudah bersiap dengan posisi bertarungnya.

"Jangan. Kau jangan lagi bertarung. Serahkan ini padaku, oke?" pinta Kyungsoo pada Zizi.

Zizi membulatkan matanya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi Zizi selalu siap kapanpun kau butuh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadapi para anak buah itu.

"Hiaaaat!" Salah satu anak buah akan menyabet Kyungsoo dengan rantai besi, namun berhasil dihindari.

"Heaaa!" Ada lagi yang akan memukul dengan pentungan besi, namun lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari.

Berbagai macam serangan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan, namun berhasil dihalau dengan baik.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan Kotobuki Kyungsoo yang sudah kenyang makan!"

Kyungsoo menarik badan salah satu anak buah tersebut, kemudian melemparnya ke arah anak buah yang lain. Selanjutnya ia hanya perlu ngamuk-ngamuk(?).

"Heyaaaaaaaah!"

BAG BUG! DUAK! BRUK!(?)

Lima orang anak buah itu pun ambruk.

"Huh!"

Jiyoung yang melihatnya menjadi geram.

"Cuma kau yang belum pernah kuserang!" ujar Jiyoung sambil mengarahkan sebuah pisau pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkejut, "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Huwaa!" Kyungsoo berhasil mengelak dari serangan pisau Jiyoung, dan ia berbalik menendang pisau itu hinggaa terlepas dari genggaman.

"Cih, sungguh naif!" ujarnya.

Jiyoung yang sudah kalah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hei Kotobuki. Maafkan kesalahan anak buahku. Seharusnya nggak begini, aku hanya menginginkan duel satu lawan satu denganmu." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Ng? Jadi kau sama sekali nggak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jiyoung, minta maaf. Perbuatanmu melanggar aturan gal Bukuro. Jangan lakukan lagi." titah Baekhyun.

Jiyoung terlihat kesal, namun akhirnya menerima kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kotobuki." ujarnya.

"Baiklah, sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian!" titah Kyungsoo pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Siap, chuu! Hukuman karena telah berbuat onar adalah... Keramas!"

Minseok dan Jongdae dengan riang mengeramasi Baekhyun dan Jiyoung.

"Ayo dinginkan kepala kalian!" ujar Jongdae.

Dengan pasrah, Baekhyun dan Jiyoung dikeramasi(?).

"Hukuman macam apa ini.." ujar Jiyoung.

"Ya ya, nampaknya kita pantas mendapatkannya." ujar Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai dikeramasi, mereka pun pulang ke Ikebukuro. Hanya dikeramasi ya, tidak dibilas(?). Jadi kepala mereka masih penuh dengan busa.

"Pulang yuk.."

"Kepala kita bagaimana nih.."

Kyungsoo dkk yang melihatnya pun puas.

"Hooooi!"

"Are? Nii-chan!" *are = itu

Yifan datang bersama Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari.

"Apa yang nii-chan lakukan, sih?! Udah telaaat!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Gomen! Chanyeol pakai acara tersesat sih!" bela Yifan.

Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir.

Tak lama kemudian, Lulu bergabung.

Dia nampak lesu dan sedih.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Zizi.

"Oh ya, mana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kyung.. Kau memberi tahunya soal cinta pertama..?" tanya Lulu.

Hegh! Kyungsoo tertangkap basah(?).

"Sa-salah, ya..? Aduh, gomen ne!" ujarnya panik.

"Aku.. Ditolak olehnya.." lanjut Lulu. Tiba-tiba matanya basah.

Kyungsoo dkk terdiam.

"Lu.. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain memikirkan Otohata baka itu.. Semangat!" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Neh, Lu-chan!" setuju Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya mumpung masih di sini, ayo kita lanjut sampai malam!" ujar Zizi sambil merangkul lengan Yifan.

"Iya, chuu! Luluppe nggak boleh bersedih lagi!" hibur Minseok.

".. Arigatou minna.." Lulu menyeka air matanya, dan ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan bersama.

.

.

.

.

[Keesokan paginya]

Kyungsoo, Zizi, Lulu ditemani dua orang teman lagi, Rie, dan Satsuki sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di suatu restoran.

"Hei, hei! Habis ini ayo kita mampir ke club!" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Club? Wah ada angin apa nih?"

"Aku udah lama nggak mampir ke sana. Ayolah~"

"Baiklah! Kenalkan kami pada cowok-cowok keren, ya!"

"Urusan gampang!"

Zizi melihat Lulu yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Lu? Kok nggak dimakan?"

"Aku.. Nggak nafsu.."

"Aaah soal Otocchi itu lagi? Sudahlaaah~ Ngomong-ngomong kau nggak makan kentangnya kan? Buatku ya!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil mencomot kentang goreng Lulu(?).

*Otocchi adalah nama panggilan untuk Otohata. Ya, ya dia sangat nggak suka dipanggil Otocchi.

"Iya, Lu. Lagipula dia kan nggak terang-terangan bilang 'aku benci kamu'." lanjut Zizi.

Mata Lulu berkaca-kaca. "Kalau iya dia bilang begitu pasti sekarang aku sedang di rumah, nangis.."

"Cih, menggelikan!"

"Lu, kalau dia nggak terang-terangan bilang begitu berarti dia nggak menolakmu, ya kan? Kau masih punya kesempatan!" lanjut Zizi lagi.

Lulu nampak berpikir.

".. Benar juga, ya. Aku masih punya kesempatan.."

"Nah begitu dong!"

"Nafsu makanku kembali, sini kentangnya!"

"Wah sudah habis!"

.

"Baiklah ayo kita cabuuut!"

"Eh? Ke mana?" tanya Lulu polos.

Kyungsoo menyengir lebar. "Club!"

Heghh. Lulu yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Club? Club itu kan banyak orang-orang jahatnya.. Aku nggak ikut, ah!" ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Eits, nggak bisa! Pokoknya kau ikut bersama kami!"

Kyungsoo dkk menggendong Lulu agar tak bisa kabur.

"Kyaaa! Turunkan akuu!"

.

.

Sesampainya di club, Kyungsoo langsung disambut.

"Wah, Kyungsoo! Tumben sekali mampir!"

"Yah, aku sibuk sih."

"Udah lama nggak ketemu, makin cantik aja!"

"Hohoho~ begitulah~"

Segala macam pujian terlontar untuk Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba..

JEDRUAK!(?)

Kyungsoo didorong hingga terjerembab oleh genk hitam lagi(?).

"Grr! Kalian apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kotobuki Kyungsoo dilarang menarik perhatian laki-laki!"

"Haah?"

"Ya, dilarang dilarang!"

"Kalian ngomong apa sih.."

"Ha, kami tahu! Kau ke club ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, kan!"

Kyungsoo dkk melongo.

"Otohata..? Ngapain dia di sini?"

"Dia bekerja jadi DJ di sini. Udah beberapa lama! Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu!"

"Heii aku emang nggak tahu, bodoh!"

"Wah, dia jadi DJ? Mana mana, aku ingin melihatnya!"

Mereka berdesak-desakan ingin melihat Sehun hingga akhirnya malah terjatuh.

Gubrak!

"Aduh, pantatku.."

Tempat mereka terjatuh tepat sekali di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang perempuan. Tampak mesra sekali.

Sedetik kemudian, Lulu beradu pandang dengan Sehun.

Mereka saling pandang beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Lulu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"A-aku pulang duluan!" Lulu membalikkan badannya, dan keluar dari club.

"Hei, Lu! Chotto matte!" *chotto matte = tunggu sebentar.

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

"Lulu!"

Kyungsoo dan Zizi menemukan Lulu yang tengah duduk termenung.

"Hiks.."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Hei, hei, yang kita lihat tadi kan bukan berarti cewek itu pacarnya!"

"Tapi kau lihat tadi.. Dia tamppak sangat senang.. Beda sekali kalau sedang bersamaku.." kata Lulu. Dia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau ini.. Kau sendiri suka dengan dirimu atau malah benci?" tanya Kyungsoo.

".. Hiks.. Benci.."

"Tuhkaaan! Mana mungkin ada yang suka padamu kalau kau sendiri nggak suka sama dirimu sendiri!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Sooppe.." Zizi menenangkan Lulu.

Lulu menyeka air matanya.

"Sudahlah.. Maafkan aku teman-teman.."

Kyungsoo dan Zizi terdiam.

"Oh iya! Sooppe, bukankah kau ada kelas tambahan dengan Naka-sensei?" ujar Zizi.

hening.

masih hening.

"NANIII?! Waaah sudah jam segini!" ujarnya panik.

'Kebiasaan-_-' gumam zilu.

"Huh, biar aja! Aku udah memikirkan alasan yang bagus!" ujar Kyungsoo mantap

.

.

.

.

[Keesokan pagi]

"Jadi begitu, pak. Kemarin ada alien yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kamarku, dan aku ditangkap untuk membantu mereka menanam padi di planetnya! Beruntung aku bisa kabur lewat saluran debu dan akhirnya baru sampai di sini tadi subuh."

PLETAK!

Kyungsoo kena pukulan kertas pemukul(?) dari Naka-sensei.

"Mana bisa manusia keluar dari saluran debu! Dapat nilai 30!"

"Wah jahatnya!"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Lupa, pak."

HYUUUUU~~

Naka langsung mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya.

"Hiks kupikir aku bisa menyelamatkan kebodohanmu.. Kalau begini tak ada cara lain, bapak akan memanggil ayahmu."

JRENG! Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Tunggu tunggu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal jangan panggil papaku!"

Cling. Mata Naka bersinar(?).

"Benarkah apa saja?"

"Un!" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. *un adalah informal dari 'hai' yang berarti iya.

"Festival olahraga tahun ini.. Bapak sangat menginginkan gelar juara.."

"Baiklah! Akan kubuat kelas kita meraih juara!"

"Benarkaaah? Tolong ya, Kotobuki!"

"Beres pak!"

'Dan aku akan selamat dari baling-baling papa! Hihi.' gumam Kyungsoo senang.

.

.

BRAK! Kyungsoo menggebrak meja kelasnya.

"Dengar, aku, Kotobuki Kyungsoo sebagai ketua festival olahraga tahun ini akan membina kalian habis-habisan demi gelar juara bagi kelas!"

"Hah? Kyungsoo? Ketua?"

"Wah.. Aku nggak yakin."

BRAK! BRAK!

"Tenang semuanya! Aku yakin kita akan memenangkan festival!" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baiklah, semuanya kita mulai latihan!"

Diam-diam Naka mengintip dari luar kelas. 'Murid-muridku begitu antusias.. Hiks, bapak sangat terharu..' gumamnya bahagia.

.

Selanjutnya kelas Kyungsoo mengalami hari-hari yang berat. Latihan setiap hari, dikomandai oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bersemangat demi terhindar dari baling-baling ayahnya.

"Hufh.. Capeknya.." ujar Lulu sambil menyeka keringatnya. Mereka sudah latihan seharian.

"Ayo semangat! Semangat!" Kyungsoo menyemangati ganti-gantian.

"Ya, ya, Kyungsoo anak pak Naka, sih.."

.

.

.

.

[Hari festival]

Sekolah Kyungsoo dipenuhi orang yang bertumpah ruah. Entah murid-murid atau orang luar yang berniat menonton festival olahraga.

"Huah.. Panasnya.."

"Betul betul.. Aku nggak yakin akan semangat-"

TOEEET TOEEET! TRETEEEET!

"Ayo kelas 1-4 semangat! Kelas 1-4 pasti bisa! Hu Hu Ha Ha!"

DUNG CESS(?).

Yang barusan adalah kelas Kyungsoo. Begitu berisik.

"_Pertandingan pertama adalah lari 100 meter. Bagi perwakilan kelas harap bersiap di posisinya masing-masing."_

Perwakilan kelas Kyungsoo adalah Lulu.

"Ayo Lulu! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Baiklah! Cuma 100 meter sih gampang!" Lulu menyemangati dirinya.

Dari kejauhan nampak sosok dua orang pemuda yang sudah sangat dihapal.

"Ya, ya, kudengar Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat di festival olahraga ini!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya." sahut Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, pertandingan Lulu dimulai.

DOR! Lulu dan peserta lain mulai berlari.

"Oi, Hun! Lihat, itu Lulu sedang bertanding!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menyimak.

Nampak Lulu berlari paling depan jauh meninggalkan lawan-lawannya.

Dan akhirnya Lulu keluar sebagai juara.

Tersenyum. Lulu tersenyum dan tertawa riang. Sungguh, laki-laki mana pun pasti akan terpesona melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali ya.. Kau tolak gadis secantik itu." Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terdiam. Matanya masih menatap Lulu.

"Sifatmu itu terkadang bisa menyebalkan. Cobalah berlajar sedikit dariku." lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Lagakmu seperti sudah dapat Kyungsoo aja."

JLEB! Perkataan Sehun menohok Chanyeol(?).

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, semua pertandingan sudah dijalankan. Dan kelas Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar sebagai juara. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha, ya.

"_Acara terakhir adalah pesta kembang api. Diharap semua murid berganti pakaian, dan kumpul di lapangan."_

"Uwaa aku sangat senang hari ini!" ujar Lulu senang.

Kyungsoo, Zizi, dan Lulu telah berganti pakaian. Mereka memakai kimono. Cantik sekali.

"Ya baguslah kau sudah kembali ceria!" ujar Kyungsoo.

JDUG!

Kyungsoo terantuk kepala Lulu yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhen-"

"Otohata.."

Sosok dua pemuda tepat di hadapan mereka.

Sehun menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dkk, akhirnya dia menoleh.

"Hai. Tadi kulihat kau hebat sekali dapat peringkat pertama saat lari." puji Sehun pada Lulu.

Lulu terperangah

TES. Tiba-tiba dia menangis.

"Eh? Kok nangis? Emangnya aku ngomong apa?" Sehun panik.

".. Ku-kupikir kau nggak mau lagi berbicara denganku.. Karena aku orangnya kikuk.. Kupikir kau membenciku.." jawab Lulu sambil menangis.

Sehun terdiam sesaat.

"Siapa bilang aku membencimu..?"

"Gadis yang di club tempo hari.. Siapa dia..?"

"Dia hanya penyanyi club. Sama sekali bukan pacarku."

'Eh? Kenapa aku ngomong gitu, ya?' gumam Sehun.

"Syukurlah.." Air mata Lulu kembali menetes deras.

"Udah jangan nangis.. Angkat kepalamu.."

"Nggak mau..! Wajahku pasti sangat kacau.."

"Wah dia nangis tuh nangis!" goda Kyungsoo dari balik pohon.

"Sehun lagi-lagi bikin cewek nangis!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Berisik! Baiklah, aku antar dia pulang dulu ya. Bye~" Sehun menggenggam tangan Lulu, dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Oke! Jaga Lulu baik-baik ya!" pesan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat tuh, udah main pegang-pegang." ujar Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah ya Lulu!" ujar Zizi riang.

Dziing! DOR!

Tak lama kemudian, kembang api menyala dengan indah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang hanya tinggal aku! Cari cowok keren aah!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Kyung! Kalau cowok keren sih di sini juga ada.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Halo Yifan? Kembang apinya terdengar tidak?" ujar Zizi pada Yifan dari telepon.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo memilih cuek. Dia tak mendengar Chanyeol.

Poor Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

[Esok hari]

Mereka berkumpul di pos polisi Yifan sambil membuat suatu kerajinan(?).

"Uuuh susah sekali sih..!" Kyungsoo nampak sedang merangkai manik-manik menjadi gelang.

"Aaah! Aku menyerah! Lubang manik-maniknya kekecilan!" Kyungsoo yang sudah menyerah, mengobrak-abrik manik-manik yang tidak bersalah(?).

"Kau aja yang nggak sabaran." sahut Yifan.

"Sini, Kyung. Mau kubuatkan?" tawar Lulu.

"Wah benarkah? Buatkan aku gelang ya!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan manik-manik sisanya.

"Siip!"

"Wah, Lulu jago merangkai ya?" tanya Zizi.

"Hehe. Aku teringat waktu kecil, suka sekali merangkai." jawab Lulu sambil tertawa riang.

"Hoo nampaknya kau ceria sekali.. Ada apa nih sama Otohata?" selidik Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya, cerita dong!"

"Eeh? Baiklah aku cerita ya.."

Kyungsoo dan Zizi bersiap dengan telinga mereka.

"Dia bilang dia nggak benci aku.."

"Ho-oh, terus terus..?"

"Apanya? Udah begitu aja."

"HAH? BEGITU DOANG?" kata Kyungsoo dan Zizi tidak percaya.

"Iya. Emang mau gimana lagi?"

"Cih. Dasar Otocchi"

Tok tok! Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Hoii sudah kutebak kalian pasti di sini!"

"Oii ada apa nih, nomor dua?"

Chanyeol menyerahkan tiga tiket kepada mereka.

"Taraaah! Tiket masuk festival kebudayaan Meishou!"

CLING. Ketiga gadis itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"KYAAA! Benarkah ini untuk kami?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tahun lalu terjadi kekacauan sih.. Makanya tahun ini yang bisa masuk hanyalah yang punya tiket." jelas Chanyeol.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Meishou adalah sekolah pria yang sangat terkenal. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemar yang akan menyerbu.

"Huwaa doumo arigatou nomor dua!"

"Douita! Baiklah, kutunggu di festival!" ujar Chanyeol kemudian ia pamit.

"Baikah! Akan kucari cowok cakep! Bersiaplah Meishou!" ujar Kyungsoo antusias.

'Tu-tunggu! Meishou kan sekolah khusus laki-laki! Masa Zi-chan mau pergi ke sarang anak laki-laki? Bahaya bahaya!' gumam Yifan panik.

.

.

.

.

[Keesokan hari]

Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang dibenci hampir seluruh murid kelas Kyungsoo. Alasannya adalah karena guru yang mengajar sungguh menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo dkk sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Kyung, Kyung. Ini sudah kubuatkan." ujar Lulu sambil menyerahkan galung buatannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Waah ini kau yang buat? Cantik sekalii~ arigatou!" Kyungsoo dkk menatap kagum gelang buatan Lulu.

"Aku juga mau dong, Lu!" . "Iya, aku juga!"

Lulu tersenyum. "Baiklah!"

.

.

"Kotobuki kau telat 5 menit. Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!"

"Oh cuma 10 kali sih gampang!"

Guru olahraga itu mendelik.

"20 kali!"

"20 kali? Masih gampang. Sekalian saja aku lari 30 kali."

Guru itu kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baiklah, aku lari 30 kali."

"Tunggu!"

Guru itu meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan merampas paksa gelang yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh memakai perhiasan selama pelajaran!"

CTAS. Gelang itu diputuskan. Manik-maniknya berhamburan ke sana ke mari.

"Ugh.." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan menghajar, namun untungnya dihalangi oleh Zizi.

"Sudahlah, Kyung."

.

.

.

"Huwaaaah! Capeknyaa! Air! Air!"

Kyungsoo megap-megap kelelahan. Lulu langsung memberinya air.

"Kau benar-benar lari keliling lapangan 50 kali?"

"Huh! Biar kubuktikan pada guru sombong itu!"

"Hebaat~"

"Lu, maaf ya gelangmu jadi rusak.."

Lulu menggeleng. "Daijoubu. Bisa kubuat lagi, kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baiklah! Untuk melupakan masalah ini, ayo kita bersenang-senang di festival Meishou!"

"Yaa!"

"Enaknya..."

.

.

.

.

.

[hari festival]

"Wah hebaat.. Banyak sekali orang-orangnya!"

"Ya, ya, Zizi sungguh bersemangat!"

"Lihat, makanan! Banyak sekali~"

"Kira-kira nomor dua di mana ya?" ujar Lulu sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba.

DRAP DRAP! WUUUSSH!

"KYAAAAA ASOUUU!"

Segerombolan wanita mengeroyok(?) Chanyeol.

GLEP! GLEP!

Terlihat Chanyeol telah tenggelam dalam kerumunan wanita-wanita yang lapar(?).

O_o

".. Wah aku lupa, kalau dia sangat terkenal." ujar Kyungsoo(?).

"Ya, ya, selama ini kita selalu memanggilnya 'nomor dua'." lanjut Zizi.

"Selanjutnya Otohata! KYAA! OTOHATA DI MANA KAMUU!" Setelah puas mengeroyoki Chanyeol, gerombolan wanita itu mencari Sehun, sasaran baru.

"Fiuh.. Itu serangan ketujuh pagi ini.. Eh, hai kalian!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Lulu hati-hati.

"Tentu! Ayo, kalian udah capek-capek ke sini, mari kutraktir!"

"Zizi mau takoyaki~"

"Aku mau-"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Baekpyon!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sosok Baekhyun.

"Uwaa!" Baekhyun terkejut melihat dirinya dihinggapi sosok Kyungsoo.

"Kotobuki.."

"Hai! Sedang apa di sini?" sapa Kyungsoo.

"Huh, tentu aja cari cowok baru."

"Emangnya sama yang dulu itu udah putus?"

"Dia itu suka jelalatan. Aku nggak suka.."

"Ya ya, memang udah seharusnya kamu putusin dia.."

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang seharusnya adalah rival abadi sedang mengobrol layaknya sahabat sejati(?).

"Wah tambah ramai saja! Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ikut kontes Meishou Queen?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Meishou Queen?"

"Neh! Pemenangnya akan dapat tiara ratu dan CD seharga 100 ribu yen."

"Tiara?!" Baekhyun terperangah.

"100 ribu yen?!" Kyungsoo terperangah.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Baiklah, akan kudaftarkan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Lulu mencolek pundak Chanyeol. "Anu.. Otohata di mana, ya?"

"Dia sih ada di ruangan musik di atas. Sejak awal dia udah sembunyi di sana." jawab Chanyeol.

"Hei bagaimana, Lu?" . "Kau mau ke sana, kan? Mau, kaan?" goda Kyungsoo.

Lulu merona. "Temui dia, Lu-chan." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ba-baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Sosok Lulu tengah menyusuri gedung-gedung Meishou. Dia sampai ke suatu gedung yang sudah ditebaknya sebagai tempat pemutaran musik.

'Lantai berapa, ya..?' gumamnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Lulu membuka satu pintu.

Cklek.

"Dare?"

Nampak sosok Otohata Sehun dari belakang sedang sibuk memutar musik.

Sehun menoleh. "Oh, kau rupanya."

Lulu merona sesaat. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam CD, serta banyak sekali tombol.

"Lagu yang diputar bagus-bagus.. Itu semua Otohata yang memilih?" tanya Lulu.

"Hmm. Begitulah."

Suasana hening.

"Aku mengganggu, ya? Kalau mengganggu aku akan pulang.."

"Di sana."

"Eh?"

"Tolong ambilkan kaset hitam yang di sana."

Dengan bingung, Lulu mengambilkan benda yang dimaksud.

"Ini."

"Thanks."

Sehun kembali memutar lagu.

"Mau di sini aja nggak apa-apa kok." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Ng.. Baiklah. Aku akan lihat-lihat ke sana.."

"Apa enaknya kalau cuma lihat-lihat?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma berdiri diam di sini aja nggak masalah. Asalkan bisa bersama Otohata." jawab Lulu polos.

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Gadis polos sepertimu sudah jarang, lho."

"Maksudnya..?"

Sehun melepas _headphone_-nya. "Maksudku, aku lebih gampang bergaul dengan orang yang _easy going_."

"_Easy going_..? Maksudmu yang seperti Kyungsooo..?"

"Yah kurang lebih begitu."

"A-aku akan berbicara seperti Kyungsoo! Akan mengecat rambutku dan mengkritik segala perbuatan Otohata! Aku akan jadi orang yang _easy going_ seperti Kyungsoo..!" ujar Lulu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri saja."

Lulu mulai gemetar.

"La-lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa dekat denganmu..? Aku bingung.. Hiks.." dia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"..." Sehun berjalan mendekati Lulu.

Dengan perlahan, ia merengkuh tubuh Lulu.

"Mungkin aku akan menyakitimu tanpa kusadari.." ujar Sehun.

"Nggak apa-apa.. Walaupun kau menyakitiku aku tetap suka.."

Kemudian Sehun memeluk tubuh Lulu dengan erat.

.

.

.

"_Baiklah! Ini dia dua orang finalis kita! Yang pertama Kotobuki Kyungsoo! Dan yang kedua Honda Baekhyun!"_

"Kotobuki Kyungsoo si nomor satu akan menari para-para!"

"Honda Baekhyun si nomor wahid akan menari para-para!"

Jrengjreng.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikut!" protes Kyungsoo sambil menari.

"Kau yang ikut-ikut!" balas Baekhyun juga sambil menari.

"Wohoo! Bravoo!" Suara dukungan penonton sungguh riuh, mengingat yang berada di panggung adalah dua orang ratu penguasa yang terkenal dunia akhirat(?).

"Selanjutnya Honda Baekhyun akan meniru Ayumi Hamasaki!"

"Aku paling suka jerohan~" ujarnya meniru Ayumi.(?)

"Hahaha! Baekhyun yang nomor satu! Dia cantik sekali!" Dukungan untuk Baekhyun kembali mengalir.

"Ugghh." Kyungsoo memutar otaknya.

"Kotobuki Kyungsoo akan meniru Enari!"

"Aku Enari. Selamat siang." Kyungsoo meniru wajah dan suara dari Enari yang terkenal sangat konyol dan lucu.

"Bwahahaha! Kyungsoo bravoo!" Dukungan balik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya?! Lihat saja! Koprol!" Baekhyun memperlihatkan teknik koprolnya.

"Koprol!" Kyungsoo balas berkoprol(?).

"Heaaa heaaaa!"

Pertarungan dua makhluk itu terus berlanjut sampai hari menjelang malam. Anehnya, penonton (yang kebanyakan pria) masih setia menonton mereka.

'Mereka itu mau sampai kapan sih..' gerutu Zizi dari kejauhan.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang duluan ya nomor dua!"

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Zizi mengangguk. "Daijoubu. Sudah ya! Titip Kyungsoo!"

Lalu Zizi berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

'Hhh.. Harusnya aku nggak datang ke tempat ini.. Yifan sedang apa ya? Dia pasti khawatir..'

Tak lama, matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu nampak sedang duduk di atas sepedanya, menunggu seseorang.

"Yifan?"

Sosok itu menoleh.

"Sedang apa di sini..?" tanya Zizi.

Yifan mendengus. "Kau pergi ke sarang pria. Aku cemas, tahu."

Zizi mengembangkan senyumnya dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Yifan.

"Zizi nggak ketemu pria keren dibanding Yifan kok!" Zizi memeluk manja lengan Yifan. Membuat sang empunya lengan merona.

"Yah.. Sudah, ayo pulang."

Zizi naik ke atas jok belakang.

"Zizi nggak nyangka kalau Yifan begitu mencemaskan Zizi! Zizi sangat terharu!" ujarnya riang.

"Iya, iya.. Kau membuatku malu, Zi-chan."

Kedua sejoli itu pergi meninggalkan Meishou dengan latar belakang matahari yang terbenam indah.

.

.

.

"_Baiklah kita akan segera mengetahui Meishou Queen tahun ini!"_

Kedua ratu itu sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh hosh. Aku pasti pemenangnya!" ujar Kyungsoo pede.

"Hosh hosh. Tidak! Honda Baekhyun lah yang jadi juaranya!" sahut Baekhyun.

"_Meishou Queen tahun ini adalah.. Selamat! Kotobuki Kyungsoo dan Honda Baekhyun! Suara yang masuk untuk kalian sama besar!"_

"Nanii?!" ujar baeksoo.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan tiara ratu itu!"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan CD 100 ribu yen itu!"

Eh?

"Eh? Kalau begitu kita dapat apa yang kita mau!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil CD 100 ribu yen-nya.

"Ya ya, aku dapat tiara ini dan kau dapat CD itu." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil tiara-nya.

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan! Sayonaraa!"_

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nampak sangat bahagia di atas panggung.

Sampai.

Mereka melupakan tujuan awal datang ke festival, yaitu untuk cari cowok. Malah mempermalukan diri di depan umum.

.

.

.

.

.

[esok hari]

"Waah jepit rambut ini cuma 100 yen! Ah, cat kuku ini juga! Ambil semuanyaa~" Kyungsoo kegirangan melihat semua benda dijual seharga 100 yen.

"Bagi Kyung toko 100 yen ini bagai surga." sahut Zizi.

Lulu tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, tumben Lulu mau ikut?" tanya Zizi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Otohata di sekitar sini."

"Apa tuh? Kencan yaa?" ujar Kyungsoo dan Zizi berbarengan.

Lulu salah tingkah.

"Ah, itu dia!" Lulu menemukan sang pujaan hati tengah berjalan di sekitaran toko.

Dengan sigap, ia keluar toko lalu menemui Sehun.

"Ha-hai.." sapanya.

"Hai." sapa Sehun.

"Hari ini dingin ya.. Kita mau ke mana nih?"

"Ah, maaf. Habis ini aku ada kerja sambilan."

TOENG. Bagai dipukul palu(?).

"Sa-sayang sekali ya.. Baiklah, kerja yang rajin ya!" pesan Lulu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku pergi dulu~"

Lulu masih setia melambai pada kekasih barunya yang telah hilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

'Walaupun cuma bertemu sebentar rasanya senang sekali~' gumam Lulu berbunga-bunga.

"Berbunga-bunga, lho~" ujar Zizi.

"Dia ini tipe yang sengsara karena cowok." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan jadiannya Lulu dengan Otohata? Kita ke rumahku!" ujar Zizi.

"Boleh juga! Lulu yang traktir semuanya ya!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Eeeh? Kok akuu? Harusnya kan aku yang ditraktir.."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Kita pesan pizza juga!" Zizi menarik tangan Lulu.

"Jadi yang masih jomblo tinggal aku, ya? Cih! Beteee!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti dua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gerakan inti tari para-para itu ada di siku kalian! Goyangkan siku kalian dengan bebas! Mengerti?"

"Yaa senpai!"

Kyungsoo sedang melatih 3 anak SMP tarian para-para di tengah lapangan. Sebentar lagi natal, dan ada kontes tarian para-para di salah satu pesta natal nanti.

"Mulai!"

Musik mulai mengayun dan menimbulkan hasrat menari.

"Gerakkan pinggul! Gerakkan tanganmu! Hacha cha cha!(?)" Kyungsoo mulai mendemonstrasikan tariannya.

"Kyung-senpai keren sekali, ya!"

"Iya! Kalau sudah SMA aku mau jadi gal kaya dia!"

"Hoi hoi! Ayo sekali lagi!"

Tiba-tiba.

GENJRENG.(?)

"Dum da da daa~ dewa tari para-para telah hadir!"

Seorang pemuda.

Berkulit butek /eh/ agak gelap cenderung hitam.

Muncul tiba-tiba dari atas dinding pembatas jalan.

"Hup!"

Pemuda itu melompat turun layaknya seekor monyet lincah.(?)

"Perkenalkan, Kuroi Jongin jagonya para-para dari Machida! Black-Machida! Panggil saja Kai!" Pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan 3 anak SMP tadi.

"Pfft! Black-Machida? Kuroi aja artinya item! Hahaha!" ejek Kyungsoo.

*kuroi = hitam.

"Tertohok!" ujar Kai.

"Ano, apa Black-san benar-benar dewa para=para?" tanya salah satu anak SMP.

"Tentu! Akan kuperlihatkan gerakan para-para yang sebenarnya!"

"Heh maksudmu gerakanku tadi nggak benar, gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siku kalian harus lebih ke atas. Seperti ini." Kai memperlihatkan gerakan para-para-nya.

Musik kembali mengayun.

"Uh, boleh juga kau!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil ikut bergoyang.

"Lebih cepat lebih cepaat!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian terlalu cepaat..!" ujar ketiga anak SMP itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wah wah ternyata Shibuya menyenangkan, ya!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo telah selesai beradu para-para. Dan sekarang mereka tengah menuju perjalanan pulang.

"Eh aku haus nih, traktir dong!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Nggak punya uang nih!" ujar Kai.

"Cih, ternyata cowok kere." Kyungsoo yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli minumannya sendiri.

"Aduh tertohok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu ke Shibuya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Well well. Aku datang untuk menyebarkan semangat positif dari Machida. Sloganku adalah love and peace!" jawab Kai dengan pedenya.

BRUSSH! Kyungsoo memuncratkan minumannya tepat di wajah Kai. "Kampungan abiiisss.." ejeknya.

"Ouch!"

Kai membasuh wajah itemnya(?).

"Kurasa ini takdir." Kai kembali membuka suara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa bertemu dengan gal yang genit dan atraktif seperti Kyungsoo!"

"Hoh? Genit?"

"Tunggu."

Kai memanjat tiang listrik yang di atasnya terpasang pita merah besar sebagai hiasan natal. Dicabutnya sebuah. Lalu turun dengan cara melompat. "Hup!"

"Aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku!" Kai memasang pita itu ke atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melongo sesaat. Barusan itu namanya dia ditembak, kan.(?)

"Dasar orang nyentrik. Baiklah, kita pacaran! Kayanya seru." Kyungsoo menerima cinta tiba-tiba Kai.

"Aku bagi minumanmu ya." Kai merebut minuman Kyungsoo.

"Heh! Dasar.."

Kemudian kedua pasangan baru itu berjalan meninggalkan keramaian Shibuya.

Lalu..

"Hei, kalian lihat?"

"Lihat dengan jelas!"

"Si baka Kotobuki itu punya pacar!"

"Sebel sih, tapi akhirnya Sehun akan jadi milik kita!"

"Muhihihi! Sebarkan ke seluruh wilayah!"

"Heei! Kotobuki Kyungsoo punya pacar!"

.

.

.

.

.

[esok pagi]

"Haah? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ting tong! Betul sekali!"

"Jadi kabar itu benar, ya.." ujar Lulu.

"Kabar apa?" . "Kabar kau punya pacar. Udah tersebar ke seluruh Shibuya, lho." sahut Zizi.

"Haha. Biarkan saja~ nih orangnya." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan foto Kai yang baru diambilnya semalam(?).

"Namanya Kuroi Jongin. Dipanggilnya Kai."

"Hoo~ orangnya agak aneh tapi kelihatannya asik ya~" komentar Zizi.

"Memang! Dia seru!"

"Aku jadi mau lihat.." ujar Zizi lagi.

"Dia pasti menungguku sepulang sekolah nanti! Kami udah janjian mau datang ke pesta-pesta bersama! Kalian bisa ketemu!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah!"

"Ah harus siap-siap untuk pesta nih! Sibuk sibuk~"

"Kotobuki! Tunggu! Selebaran libur natalnya belum dibagikan!" ujar Naka-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Ah, nggak perlu sensei.."

"Tidak bisa! Biar libur kau tetap dapat kelas tambahan!"

"Pffft."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah dua hari sebelum natal. Jadwal Kyungsoo tiap tahunnya adalah menghadiri semua pesta yang diadakan di Shibuya. Tujuan awalanya sih ingin ngeceng dan makan gratis.

"Heei! Udah lama nunggu, ya?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah patung Hachiko.

"Nggak! Baru aja~"

Orang itu adalah Kai. Pacar barunya.

"Waah jadi ini Black-san pacarmu?" tanya Zizi.

"Yes! Salam kenal!" sahut Kai.

"Ternyata persis seperti yang kubayangkan~" ujar Lulu.

"_Charismatic _dan _ exotic_?" tanya Kai.

"Bodoh seperti yang Lulu bayangkan~" goda Kyungsoo.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Kai, Zizi dan Lulu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa nggak apa-apa pacaran sama dia?" tanya Zizi.

"Maksud kalian? Dia emang agak bodoh dan aneh, tapi aku suka kok." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu.. Apa Kyung nggak menyadari seseorang yang selama ini begitu memperhatikanmu?" lanjut Lulu.

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahi. "Aku nggak punya kemampuan cenayang. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan pacaran sama Kai!"

Zizi dan Lulu hanya berpandangan. Yang mereka maksudkan adalah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Aku dan Kai pergi dulu, ya! Daah~!" Kyungsoo berlari sambil menarik Kai.

"Daah~!"

"Nah, sekarang tunggu pacar-pacar kita." ujar Zizi.

.

.

.

TENG!

"Yang berhasil menghabiskan kue dalam waktu 10 detik berhak mendapatkan tas bermerk ini!"

"Berjuanglah Kyung! Nyam nyam combo!"

HAP HAP! NYAM NYAM!

"Pemenangnya Kyungsoo!

"Yeah!"

"Ke pesta berikutnya!"

.

.

"Kontes tari para-para!'

"Jagoan dari Machida!"

.

.

"Lomba wajah jelek!"

"Ah, ada monyet!"

.

.

"Lomba karaoke!"

"Kenapa nilaiku cuma 30 T_T"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Udara juga semakin dingin. Hampir seluruh pesta telah diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Nah, selanjutnya ke mana yaa~" Kyungsoo tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan jadwal pestanya.

"Kyungsoo hebat ya tahan tekanan walaupun nggak minum." puji Kai.

"Begitulah! Aku udah terbiasa!"

Tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baru kemarin aku kenal sama Kyungsoo. Tapi rasanya seperti udah kenal lama.."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kamu sih nggak ngerti. Luar biasa lho bisa pacaran dengan Kotobuki Kyungsoo ini!" ujarnya sambil memberikan wink.(?)

"Aah jadi muncul suasana romantis. Cium ya?"

"Nggak boleeeh."

"Cih. Kuat banget pertahanannya.." Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau cuma pegang tangan sih boleh-boleh aja." jelas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah patung Hachiko, dua orang remaja masih setia berdiri.

"Lu, aku boleh tanya?"

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa, Zi?"

"Eum.. Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Otohata?"

Lulu merona. "Dia terlihat sangat keren di mataku.. Dia juga baik padaku.. Aku belum pernah diperlakukan sebaik itu oleh laki-laki.. Aku jatuh cinta. Dan kurasa tak perlu ada alasan khusus.."

Zizi melongo mendengar jawaban Lulu. "Wah sepertinya benar-benar sedang berbunga-bunga!"

"Lu?"

Sosok Sehun yang tengah dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, Otohata."

Zizi buru-buru sembunyi. 'Jangan ganggu Lulu!' gumamnya.

"Kau menungguku di sini terus? Kan dingin.." ujar Sehun.

"Nggak juga kok. Bajuku cukup hangat." ujar Lulu.

"Ya udah. Yuk, kita pergi." ajak Sehun.

"Tu-tunggu.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Lulu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun membukanya. "Jarum? Wah arigatou. Jarumnya bagus."

"A-aku nggak tahu harus memberi apa. Jadi kuputuskan memberimu jarum piringan hitam itu.. Syukurlah kau menyukainya.." ujar Lulu malu-malu.

Sehun menatapnya. "Hadiah, ya.."

Kemudian Sehun melepaskan kalung yang selalu dipakainya. Diberikannya untuk Lulu.

"Aku emang nggak pandai memilih hadiah. Ini, kalung yang udah kupakai bertahun-tahun."

Lulu tercengang. "Betulkah ini buatku..?"

"Kalau kamu nggak mau.."

"Ma-mau! Mau kok! Arigatou!" Lulu memberikan senyum termanisnya sambil terus merona.

SREK.

"Sembunyi juga ketahuan, Yamazaki." ujar Sehun.

Zizi terkejut, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku takut mengganggu.. Hehehe."

Sehun menatapnya datar. Sedangkan Lulu masih sibuk merona.

"Heei! Kalian!"

Sosok Chanyeol nampak sedang berlari-lari kecil.

"Nomor dua?"

"Kalian lihat Kyungsoo nggak? Aku udah cari ke mana-mana tapi nggak ketemu.." tanya Chanyeol.

"No-nomor dua.. Itu..?" tanya Lulu sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang sedang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Ini? Sneakers yang ditaksir Kyungsoo! Hadiah natal untuknya! Aku beli tanpa pikir-pikir uang lagi!"

Zizi dan Lulu tercengang.

"Nomor dua, kau udah dengar gosip itu, kan..?" tanya Zizi.

"Ng? Ooh! Iya, aku udah dengar! Aku nggak percaya. Mana ada laki-laki yang bisa segampang itu mendapatkan Kyung-"

"Hai kalian!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo muncul. Masih berpegangan tangan dengan Kai yang setia menemaninya.

"HAH?!" Chanyeol kaget setengah mati melihat pemandangan itu.

"K-K-Kyung..?!"

"Hei, nomor dua! Perkenalkan, ini pacarku! Kai!"

"Kuroi Jongin! Panggil saja Kai! Salam kenal bro!" Kai bersalaman dengan Chanyeol yang masih shock.

"Na-nani?! Kenapa kau bisa jadi pacar Kyungsoo?!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bilang 'aku suka kamu, jadilah pacarku' beruntung nasibku seperti Cinderella Boy~" jawab Kai.

BWOOOSSSHH! Api kecemburuan bermunculan dari tubuh Chanyeol. 'Kenapa cowok begini bisa mengalahkanku?!'

"Hei kau item! Aku tantang kau mengambil bintang di atas pohon natal besar ini! Kalau bisa mengambilnya lebih cepat dariku baru kau bisa kuanggap pantas untuk Kyungsoo!" tantang Chanyeol.

"A-apa..? Nomor dua..?"

"Heei aku dengar! Katanya kalau bisa mengambil bintang itu akan jadi pacar Kyungsoo!" Gerombolan pemuda berdatangan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Segera saja, pemuda-pemuda itu berlomba-lomba memanjati pohon natal. Taruhannya adalah Kyungsoo(?). Sontak, menimbulkan kericuhan.

"Nomor dua aneh sekali.." ujar Kyungsoo heran.

"Hei ada apa ini?!" Sosok polisi muda, Yifan, datang menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Oh, Yifan! Orang-orang itu berlomba-lomba memanjati pohon~" ujar Zizi.

"Hei, nii-chan! Merepotkan lagi, nih!" ujar Kyungsoo.

BLETAK! Yifan menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. "Kamu ini! Selalu saja buat masalah!"

PRIT PRIIT!

"Hoi kalian turun! Apa-apaan di atas sana!"

"Gawat, polisi!"

"Ayo pergi!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit berlarian. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Yifan bersusah payah menurunkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Hoi! Kalian ini ngapain sih?! Bikin rusuh! Jangan lakukan lagi! Mengerti?!" omel Yifan.

"Mengerti.. Maaf, pak polisi.." ujar chankai.

"Yifan.." Zizi mencolek pundak Yifan.

"Ini.." Zizi memberikan boneka dirinya untuk Yifan.

"Anggap saja boneka ini sebagai diriku. Zizi juga simpan boneka Yifan! Jadi kita bisa sama –sama terus~" ujarnya.

Yifan terharu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Zi-chan.."

"Sersan Kotobuki! Wilayah 3 dipenuhi pemuda mengamuk! Lekas bersiap!"

"Si-siap inspektur!"

ZRUG. Suasana yang harusnya romantis harus gagal.

"Zi-chan, terima kasih atas bonekanya! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Yifan sambil berlari slow motion(?).

"Iya Yifan! Zizi akan selalu setia menunggu.. Yifaan..!"

=_=" = ekspresi yang lain.

"Tahun lalu cuma bisa bertemu 5 menit. Tahun ini 3 menit. Hiks.."

'Jadinya ngumpul semuanya deh-_-' gumam Sehun.

"Ya ya, ramai-ramai lebih menyenangkan~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

nah bener kan Kai muncul wkwk XD

chapter depan aku akan menyatukan baekyeol '-') liat ya wkwk XD

okeh tengkyuh :*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Charisma Cop!

Author: springyeol

Casts: EXO

Do Kyungsoo as Kotobuki Kyungsoo (Sooppe) = Kotobuki Ran

Huang Zitao as Yamazaki Zitao (Zizi) = Yamazaki Miyu

Lu Han as Hoshino Luhan (Lulu) = Hoshino Aya

Park Chanyeol as Asou Chanyeol = Asou Yuuya

Oh Sehun as Otohata Sehun = Otohata Rei

Wu Yifan as Kotobuki Yifan = Kotobuki Yamato

Byun Baekhyun as Honda Baekhyun = Honda Mami

Kim Jongin as Kuroi Jongin = Kuroi Tatsuki

Kim Minseok as Kotobuki Minseok = Kotobuki Sayo

Kim Jongdae as Iwai Jongdae = Iwai Masato

Kim Joonmyeon as Kotobuki Junmyun = Kotobuki Taizou

Zhang Yixing as Kotobuki Xing = Kotobuki Kiyoka

Rating: T

Genre: friendship, romance, lil bit comedy

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. inspired by manga & anime GALS! by Mihona Fujii

Warning: YAOI. genderswitch for ukes. don't like don't read. taking place(?) at Japan. all Japan's phrase.

akhirnya aku kembali.. ada yang masih inget? ;-; wkkk

maaf ya lama banget apdetnya .-.

dimaafin nggak nih? kalo nggak dimaafin nggak lanjut nih(?) /gaaakkk/ wkwk

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

1 Januari. Kediaman Kotobuki.

TRENG TRENG. TRERENG(?).

Nampak sesosok wanita tengah memainkan shamissen*.

*alat musik petik tradisional Jepang.

Wanita itu tak lain adalah Kotobuki Xing, ibu dari Kotobuki bersaudara. Beliau nampak sangat menikmati setiap alunan.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ANAK-ANAK!" Lagi-lagi Junmyun, sang kepala keluarga berkoar-koar. "Nah, sekarang papa dan mama ingin dengar resolusi kalian untuk tahun ini!" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan berjuang menjaga ketentraman wilayah Shibuya." ujar Yifan sambil menyuap sarapannya.

"Aku akan berjuang jadi inspektur junior yang baik!" ujar Minseok semangat.

"Aku juga akan terus main, nggak tanggung-tanggung!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan _peace sign_-nya.

GLEK!

Junmyun menelan ludahnya berat-berat.

BRAK! "LETAKKAN SUMPIT KALIAN!"

"HEH?! Tahun baru gini ada _giant swing_?!" Kyungsoo berteriak ngeri.

Junmyun kembali mengamuk.

"Pertama!"

"Pertama."

"Aturan keluarga Kotobuki!"

"Aturan keluarga Kotobuki."

"Orang yang bilang akan terus main, nggak tanggung-tanggung!"

"Song Hyekyo cantik, ya!" celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin papa lihat dia ti TV lho.. Yang dramanya sama Rain itu XD(?)" Junnmyun membelot tiba-tiba.

NGIK. Alis sang ibu berkerut mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Hei, kamu!"

"Hahaha! Papa ketinggalan zaman!"

"Bukan waktunya ngomong gitu tau! _ANGER GIANT SWING_!" Junmyun yang tersadar telah dipermainkan oleh sang anak, akhirnya menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo kemudian memutar-mutarkannya layaknya kincir angin(?).

"GYAAAA!"

Setelah puas memutar(?)-mutarkan Kyungsoo, sang ayah meraih sebuah _remote control_. "Lihat rekaman video ini!"

PIP.

"_Kami melaporkan dari Shibuya, 5 detik menjelang pergantian tahun!"_

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

"_AH!"_

Tampak sesosok Kyungsoo dan Kai menyeruak dan menyeruduk reporter TV yang tengah melakukan siaran langsung malam tahun baru.

"_HEII! _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!"_

"Wah, nee-chan hebat ya! Masuk TV tuh!" puji Minseok.

"Iya, iya! Desak-desakan setengah mati, lho!" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih pusing akibat putaran ayahnya.

"_Saat ini Shibuya penuh sesak dengan anak-anak muda! Apa harapan kalian untuk tahun baru nanti?"_ tanya seorang reporter pada Kyungsoo yang telah diseruduk(?) olehnya dan Kai tadi.

"_Aku ingin tetap main dan jadi gal paling _cool_! Dan setelah lulus nanti aku mau jadi pramuniaga keren!"_

PIP. TV dimatikan.

Junmyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri. "Ini bohongan, kan?" selidiknya.

"Eh? Serius, kok!" jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

"Bukannya kamu mau masuk kepolisian setelah lulus nanti?!"

"Kata siapa?! Aku ogah!"

"Kalau begitu angpaomu melayang~!" ancam Junmyun.

"KYAAA kejamnyaa! Begitu aja nggak dikasih ampun..!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya jadi polisi!"

"Ogah, ogah, ogah!"

"Anak egois!"

"Bapak egois!"

TENG TENG TENG. Pertarungan ayah dan anak yang didukung oleh alunan shamissen sang ibu.(?)

"Mendingan aku berangkat kerja=_=" ujar Yifan.

.

.

.

[kuil Meiji Jingu]

PLOK PLOK.

"Semoga tahun ini aku dapat banyak uang! Supaya bisa beli baju banyak!" sosok Kyungsoo sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk dan keras-keras(?).

Selain Kyungsoo juga ada Kai (tentunya), Lulu, Zizi, dan Chanyeol.

"Kai-kun berdoa minta apa?" tanya Kyungsoo kepo. "Minta motor yang keren!" jawab Kai.

'Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang baik.' doa Lulu.

'Semoga Zizi dan Yifan selalu mesra dan rukun-rukun.' doa Zizi.

'Semoga Kyungsoo bisa suka padaku..' doa Chanyeol. Poor Chanyeol.

"Hoy, Kai-kun! Tarik ramalan, yuk! Nasib mujur!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil mengocok-ngocok tempat ramalan berada(?).

"Nasib mujur! Hei, nasib mujur!" ujar Kai juga sambil mengocok-ngocok.

TING.(?)

"Hore, aku dapat ramalan mujur!" Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak. "Hoo! Aku juga!" sahut Kai.

"GLEK! Nasib sial..!"

Nampak sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri membaca sebuah ramalan tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo.

"'Yang dinanti tak akan datang, selalu kalah dalam persaingan.'?! Gimana, nih?!" lanjut Baekhyun. Dia sedang membaca isi ramalannya.

"AH! Baekpyon!" Kyungsoo berlari-lari menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

"Selamat tahun baru! Kau kan anak Bukuro, kenapa ke Meiji Jingu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Diam kamu! Semua gal Tokyo juga di sini-" kedua mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Kai yang tengah berada di samping Kyungsoo. "Siapa cowok itu? Pacar barumu?!"

"Yup! Kai!"

"Salam kenal, komanechi!" sapa Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Cowok yang keliatannya blo'on super norak ini?!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Betul, betul! Blo'on!" Kyungsoo menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun(?).

"Masa? Jadi nggak enak hati hehe." ujar Kai tersipu(?).

Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Nyebelin!"

"SEMOGA AKU DAPAT COWOK YANG LEBIH CAKEP DARI PACAR SI KYUNGSOO! JANGAN YANG KAYA MONYET GITU!" teriak Baekhyun di depan kuil(?).

"MENOHOK JANTUNG..!" poor Kai.

"Siaal!" Baekhyun yang sudah frustrasi, pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dkk.

"Oy, oy, kita main _snowboard _rame-rame, yuk!" ajak Kyungsoo sepeninggal Baekhyun.

"Boleh juga!" Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo.

".. Gimana, ya.. Tahun ini Zizi ingin menabung, mau kerja sambilan atau apalah.. Karena ingin cepat mandiri."

"Mandiri?". Zizi mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau main di ssaws cewek masuk gratis lho!" ujar Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Zizi ikut!"

"Lu, ajak Otohata juga ya!" pinta Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini dia nggak datang, ya." ujar Kai.

"Dia bilang akan datang kalau _mood_.. Kayanya nggak jadi.." jawab Lulu.

"Cih! Emang dasarnya nggak niat! Seharusnya kamu bilang kalau ingin dia datang ke sini!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah janji nggak akan protes apapun dari Otohata.. Aku takut dia akan membenciku kalau aku mengeluh yang macam-macam.." lanjut Lulu sendu.

"Lulu ini polos sekali, ya. Harusnya kamu lebih tegas dong." sahut Kai.

"Benar! Kai-kun, traktir mie dong!" sambar Kyungsoo. "Belum dapat angpao nih.". "Dasar kere!"

"Biar aku yang traktir, Kyungsoo." sahut Chanyeol.

"Nomor dua memang baik ya!" puji Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar(?).

"Iya, baik! Aku minta _chocolate banana_!" sahut Kai.

"Bagianmu nggak ada, tahu!" ujar Chanyeol.

"..." Lulu hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

[Harajuku st.]

Sosok Kyungsoo tengah berlari-lari kecil menyusuri Harajuku. "_Snowboard~ snowboard~_ pakai baju apa yaa!"

"Kotobuki?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Otohata.."

"Hai. Tumben sendirian." sosok yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah seorang Otohata Sehun.

"Kadang aku emang belanja sendirian. Kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

"Putar-putar toko."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlagak layaknya orang kelaparan yang belum diberi makan selama sebulan. "Duh, sepertinya aku bakal mati kelaparan nih.. Traktir, dong!"

=_= "Sedetik lalu masih berapi-api."

.

"Syukuran tahun baru? Lulu memang mengajakku sih, tapi.."

"Jangan bilang 'ingin ikut." deh! Kasihan Lulu, kan?! Kamu ini pacarnya, harusnya ikut bersamanya!" Kyungsoo mendumel sambil memakan kuenya. Mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah kafe.

"Kenapa aku mesti diceramahi segala. Aku ini susah bangun pagi, makanya nggak bisa ikut." bela Sehun.

"Kamu ini nggak ngerti perasaan perempuan. Perempuan itu kalau nggak ketemu pacar jadi nggak bisa tenang. Pokoknya harus sama-sama!"

"Kalau nggak bisa ya udah." "Heh, _moron_! Udah bilang 'suka' nggak bisa seenaknya gitu!"

"Memangnya kamu sendiri suka sama si Kuroi itu?" selidik Sehun.

"Eeeh.. Tentu saja.. Suka.. Suka? Suka..? Hmm. Dia itu orangnya asyik, kurasa emang aku suka sama dia!"

"Karena 'asyik' ya." gumam Sehun.

TRIRIT. _Handphone _Sehun berbunyi.

"Halo? Lulu? Sekarang? Di Harajuku." ujar Sehun yang tengah berbincang di telepon.

"_Snowboarding_? Gimana, ya.." Sehun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memberi tatapan ikut-kalau-nggak-ikut-kubunuh padanya.

"I-iya, aku ikut.." Sehun yang takut dibunuh(?) akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Lulu dari seberang telepon.

"Lulu."

Kyungsoo menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf ya aku nggak bisa ikut syukuran tahun baru. Iya. Daah."

Senyuman terpampang di bibir Kyungsoo.

PIP. "Begini beres?"

"Lulus ujian!" jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

.

.

.

.

[ssaws]

"SSAWS!". "Dinosaurus!". "Gedenyaa!"

Gerombolan Kyungsoo tengah menikmati pemandangan dan fasilitas yang disediakan di ssaws. *tempat main _snowboard_.

"Udah lama kita nggak _snowboarding_!" ujar Chanyeol. "Emang kapan kita _snowboarding_?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Hei, hei, Kyungsoo." Lulu menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo. "Hm?"

"Kemarin aku nelepon Otohata mau ngajak main _snowboard_ bareng, terus dia bilang 'Maaf aku nggak ikut syukuran tahun baru' gitu. Cuma sepatah kata, tapi aku bahagia.. Aku betul-betul merasakan kelembutan Otohata.." ujar Lulu panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya? Syukur, deh!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Lulu.

"Hei, kalian ayo cepat!"

.

"HOOOI! Meluncur, meluncuuur!" Kyungsoo berlari sambil membawa papan _snnowboard_-nya. Diikuti oleh Kai.

'Hehehe. Lihat saja, Kai! Aku dikenal paling jago main _snowboard_! Selagi kamu jungkir balik nggak karuan, aku akan memperlihatkan gaya kerenku meluncur di atas salju dan langsung merebut hati Kyungsoo!' gumam Chanyeol berapi-api. "THIS IS MY REVENGE!"

"FLYING RIDE ON!"

"Ayo, Kai-kun!" ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah meluncur di depannya.

"Kyungsoo hebat, lho! Aku sih cuma jago menari."

CLING. Kedua mata Chanyeol berkilat(?). "Coba lihat teknikku, siapa tahu kamu bisa belajar!" tawarnya.

"Neh! Akan kucoba!"

WEESH! Chanyeol mulai memperlihatkan tekniknya. "SHIFTY!"

Kai mengikutinya dengan sempurna. "SHIFTY!"

WUUSH! "RIDE SHIFTY WINDY!"

Kai kembali meniru dengan sempurna. "RIDE BLA BLA WIN BLA BLA!"

"Kenapa kamu bisa gaya-gayaku, hah?!" protes Chanyeol. "Cuma meniru sih, bisa." jawab Kai enteng.

"Hebat! Kamu memang lincah!" puji Kyungsoo.

CTIK. Chanyeol yang sudah terbakar api cemburu tak bisa menahan lagi.

PLOK! Dia melempari Kai dengan bola salju.

PLOK! Kai melempari Chanyeol balik.

"Apa-apaan kamu, hah?!" Chanyeol kembali melempari Kai.

"Asyiik! Perang salju!" ujar Kai ceria.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba sosok Sehun muncul. "Mereka berantem lagi tuh, pisahin dong!" pinta Zizi.

"Oy, Yeol, sabar.". "Nggak bisa! Ini pertarungan antar lelaki!" Chanyeol masih kesal.

PLOK! "Emangnya kamu ini siapa?! Nggak ada angin nggak ada kentut(?) tahu-tahu nongol jadi pacar Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol membombardir Kai.

PLOK! "Nggak susah jadi pacar orang, ya aku jadi pacarnya aja." Kai melempari balik Chanyeol.

GREP! Chanyeol meraih kerah baju Kai. "Emangnya tahu apa kamu tentang Kyungsoo?! Apa kamu yakin bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia?!"

Kai menjawab dengan santai. "Emangnya nomor dua ini apanya Kyungsoo?"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo.."

Hening.

Chanyeol memang bukan apa-apanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini nomor dua nggak seperti biasanya.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hei, nomor dua.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi salah kalau kamu melampiaskannya pada Kai." ujar Zizi menenangkan Chanyeol.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Aku.. Aku.. AKU INI PENGELANA DENGAN HATI YANG HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!"

DRAP! DRAP! Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dkk dengan penuh tangisan seorang lelaki(?).

"EEH? Kenapa nih? Kok hatinya hancur berkeping-keping?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

'Dasar bolot-_-' gumam Zizi dan Sehun. Sementara Kai hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya kebingungan.

.

.

'HIKS.. HIKS.. Hancur sudah.. Semuanya sudah berakhir..' Chanyeol sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di atas sebuah meja di dalam suatu restoran. Tangisan lelaki(?).

'Ah.. Pulang aja.. Percuma sendirian..-'

"Nomor dua?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Udahan meluncurnya?". "Eh.. Lu-chan.. Yah.."

Lulu mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Tadi waktu Kai tanya memangnya aku ini apanya Kyungsoo aku sama sekali nggak bisa jawab. Kalau jawab cuma teman rasanya sesak.. Aku ini orang yang cuma punya harga diri aneh.. Sampai kapanpun bagi Kyungsoo aku hanyalah 'nomor dua'.."

Lulu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Sehun tengah menguping mereka.

"Kamu kan belum tahu.. Nomor dua suka sama Kyungsoo sampai nggak peduli kalau terluka.. Soalnya aku juga begitu. Nggak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.." ujar Lulu.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Arigatou! Lulu baik sekali, Sehun pasti bahagia!"

"Hehe. Berjuang, ya!"

Mendengar perkataan Lulu, Sehun tertunduk diam.

"Hei nomor dua!" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Zizi berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Lulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu kurang semangat, jadi aku buat gambar agar kamu kembali ceria!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Lihat deh ke luar!" pinta Kai.

"!" Chanyeol terkejut mendapati tulisan 'SEMANGAT, NOMOR DUA!' yang terukir di atas salju.

Mereka tersenyum lama sebelum akhirnya Kai membuka suara. "Nomor dua, sepertinya kamu sangat membenciku. Tapi apa kita nggak bisa saling menyukai?" (?)

"Saling menyukai.. Jangan pakai bahasa aneh=_="

"Misalnya! Aku paling suka manusia raksasa! Kalau kamu?!"

TING TONG. "Manusia raksasa!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Berikutnya! Aku penggemar berat Tokyo FC! Kalau kamu?!"

TING TONG. "Tokyo FC!"

"Apaan sih, bro? Nggak usah segalanya mirip-mirip denganku. Cukup akrab aja!" ujar Kai setelah menghentikan permainan tingtong-nya(?) dengan Chanyeol.

"Ingat, ya! Aku akan terus mengawasimu!" Chanyeol mengultimatum Kai. "Iih, takuut.. Kaya penguntit aja!" ujar Kai(?).

"Hei, bro! Kamu udah ngajarin _snowboarding_, sebagai gantinya aku ajarin para-para, ya!" tawar Kai sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Nggak perluu!" tolak Chanyeol.

"Nomor dua jangan ketularan virus blo'onnya, ya!"

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah akrab." ujar Lulu senang. "Syukurlah." sahut Zizi. =..= ini Sehun(?).

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?! Batal kencan tanggal 13 nanti?!". "Maaf! Teman kerjaku mendadak sakit, aku harus menggantikannya..!"

"Yaah.. Padahal Zizi sudah menantikannya.. Zizi pasti kena kutuk :'("

"Kamu ini lelaki macam apa, hah?!" omel Kyungsoo pada sang tersangka, kakaknya sendiri. "Mau apa lagi?! Namanya juga tuntutan pekerjaan!" bela Yifan. "Aaah! Alasan basi!"

"Ya udah kalau emang urusan kerja. Gantinya.. Zizi minta cium, sekarang."

GLEK!

Zizi sudah memasang kuda-kudanya(?).

"Ka-kamu ini ngomong apa..?". "Zizi terus bersabar! Nggak pernah protes walaupun Yifan selalu sibuk. Sesekali dengar dong kalau Zizi ngomong!" protes Zizi.

Yifan menenangkan dirinya. "Begini, Zizi. Aku ini polisi. Kalau sampai berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak di bawah umur seperti kamu, nanti malah-"

"Jadi kita nggak bisa ciuman sampai Zizi berumur 18 tahun?"

"Bukan. Ini masalah tanggung jawab." lanjut Yifan.

Zizi terdiam sesaat.

"Begitu.. Baiklah, Zizi mengerti. Oh, iya ayo Kyung kita pergi!" Zizi beranjak pergi meninggalkan pos polisi Yifan.

"Hei, Zizi!"

Terlambat, Zizi sudah pergi.

Yifan menghela napasnya. Begitulah nasib berpacaran dengan anak kecil. /ngengg

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian.

"Zi, kamu nggak apa-apa..? Nii-chan khawatir, lho." ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka bertiga tengah berjalan meyusuri Shibuya yang ramai.

".. Tadi Zizi emang ngomongnya nggak enak, tapi cuma bercanda kok.."

"Begitu, ya.."

TRIRIT. _Handphone _Kyungsoo berbunyi. "Ah. Dari nii-chan. Katanya Zizi ke rumah saja, ada yang mau dibicarakan."

GLEK! "Celaka! Pasti mau putus sama Zizi! Pasti karena Zizi marah-marah sama Yifan tadi! Uuuh mau mati rasanya..!" panik Zizi sambil bergelimang air mata.

"Jangan berprasangka macam-macam dulu. Ayo ke rumahku, buktikan sendiri."

.

.

"Begitu, ya! Jadi kamu pacarnya Yifan!". "Kita pernah melihatnya di koridor, ya kan suamiku!"

Bengong.

Zizi terbengong-bengong.

Di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Kotobuki Junmyun dan Kotobuki Xing, calon mertuanya(?).

"Inilah Zizi seperti yang kuceritakan. Aku bermaksud untuk menikahinya, jadi kuperkenalkan pada papa dan mama."

"EEHH?" Zizi terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan Yifan barusan. Menikahinya?

Yifan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Zizi. "Keberatan, ya? Sejak awal aku memang sudah bermaksud menikahimu, lho."

Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang menguping ikut terkejut.

Zizi merona hebat. "Sa-sama sekali nggak keberatan.."

"Bagus, berarti nggak ada masalah. Yifan, kamu sudah berjanji menikahinya. Tanggung jawab yang kamu pikul akan semakin berat." ujar Junmyun.

"Mama ingin cepat-cepat momong cucu!" sahut Xing gembira.

"Iya. Aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia."

TES! Zizi menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"Jangan nangis." hibur Junmyun. "Habisnya.." Zizi menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa mendadak begini, sih..?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku juga nggak tahu." jawab Minseok.

.

.

"Jadi ini kamar Yifan, yaa.. Zizi belum pernah masuk sini, lho." ujar Zizi sambil melihat-lihat keseluruhan kamar Yifan.

"Soalnya gawat kalau sampai nggak bisa menahan perasaan. Makanya menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Waktu Yifan menyinggung masalah tanggung jawab Zizi langsung memikirkan hal yang berat-berat, ternyata Zizi salah mengartikan ucapan Yifan.."

"Iya, kamu langsung begitu sih..". "Ehe.. Gomen ne.."

Hup. Yifan merengkuh tubuh Zizi. "Aku akan berusaha menyewa apartemen dalam waktu 2 tahun mendatang. Begitu kamu lulus SMA, kita menikah dan tinggal di sana. Tunggulah sampai saat itu terwujud."

Zizi memeluk tubuh Yifan. "Apa sebenarnya kelebihan Zizi..? Selalu membuat Yifan khawatir.. Selalu menyusahkan.."

"Jangan pernah meragukanku. Kadang-kadang kau sering terlihat kesepian.. Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. Seandainya kamu merasa seperti itu lagi, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu." Yifan menautkan sesuatu ke dalam jari manis Zizi.

Zizi kembali _speechless_.

"Kamu nggak sendirian. Ada teman-teman dan aku bersamamu. Akan kubuktikan padamu dengan mempertaruhkan hidupku." lanjut Yifan.

Mendengarnya, Zizi sudah banjir air mata.

"Iya.. Untuk pertama kalinya, Zizi merasa tenang.." Zizi kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah berubah menjadi calon suaminya.

Yifan memeluk balik tubuh Zizi. "Dengan begini aku baru bisa menciummu."

Chu! Satu kecupan yang begitu dalam berarti bagi mereka berdua. Ciuman pertama Zizi yang begitu diidam-idamkan.

"Ah! Sunyi senyap! Jadi juga mereka ciuman pertama!". "Minseok juga ikut deg-degan, chuu!" ocehan Kyungsoo dan Minseok terdengar jelas sampai ke dalam kamar.

'Dua orang itu merusak suasana-_-' gumam Yifan kesal.

.

Zizi akhirnya diperbolehkan tinggal bersama keluarga Kotobuki dikarenakan ia sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Ibunya telah pergi meninggalkannya, ayahnya juga sama. Selain alasannya juga karena Zizi adalah tunangan Yifan, Zizi juga dapat membantu-bantu urusan rumah tangga dan membantu mengencerkan otak Kyungsoo yang akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas, begitu kata ibu Kyungsoo.

Setiap hari Kyungsoo dicekoki berbagai macam pelajaran. Seluruh kamarnya juga ditempel kumpulan rumus oleh Zizi. Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa protes, sebab Zizi-lah yang menyiapkan bekal sekolahnya, mencuci serta menyetrika bajunya.

.

.

[hari ujian]

"KEAJAIBAN..."

Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolahnya.

"Luar biasa Naka-sensei! Ini benar-benar keajaiban! Aku nggak ngerti apa-apa, tapi kok tanganku lancar sekali menjawabnya, ya!"

"Jangan ribut, Kotobuki! Ini sedang ujian!"

"Uwooo! Hebat! Lancaaar!". "Kotobuki! Tenang dong!"

Benar, selama tinggal dengan Zizi, nggak terasa ia memaksa Kyungsoo belajar dan mencekoki semuanya ke dalam kepalanya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dkk berhasil lulus ujian. Zizi juga lulus ujian beasiswa yang telah diincarnya. Resmilah mereka menjadi anak kelas 2 SMA. Dan libur musim panas pun dimulai!

.

.

.

.

[minggu pertama libur musim panas]

Bukuro.

'Hmm.. Sebaiknya aku pilih kelas yang mana ya..' sosok Lulu tengah sibuk memilih-milih kelas yang diadakan di musim panas ini.

Tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Lu-chan!" sosok Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Lulu. "Sedang apa?"

"Ano, ini tentang _summer course_.. Aku bingung memilih yang mana." jawab Lulu. Dia nampak kerepotan dengan kertas-kertas selebaran _summer course_-nya.

"Iya, ya! Aku juga sempat bingung. Memang sih ini bukan Kyungsoo banget ya." ujar Chanyeol nyambung-nyambung ke Kyungsoo(?).

JEDUAK! BRUAK!

"JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI HADAPANKU!"

Itu Baekhyun.

"Hii..! Maafkan aku!"

Pemuda yang diteriaki Baekhyun barusan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"KYAAA AKU TAK TAHAN!" Baekhyun kembali mengamuk(?) dan menendang sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

0_0 ekspresi Lulu dan Chanyeol.

"AKU PALING BENCI DENGAN PLAYER! SEPERTI DIA INI LAH! PLAYER WANNABE!" sangat tiba-tiba, Baekhyun yang marah-marah menunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut serta tidak terima dituduh playboy oleh Baekhyun.

"Na-nani?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menuduhku _player_?!". "Karena wajahmu terlihat seperti itu!"

"Ano, Baekhyun kenapa?" Lulu menyenggol Jiyoung yang memang sedang bersama Baekhyun.

"Dia dipermainkan lagi oleh pacarnya yang seorang _player_. Makanya ngamuk-ngamuk gitu." jawab Jiyoung.

"Aku nggak terima! Kamu nggak mengenalku secara utuh dan udah menuduhku sebagai seorang _player_?!"

"Terima ajalah! Kamu juga jangan cuma melihatku sekali dan memutuskan bahwa aku adalah seorang gal yang gampangan!"

"Jangan kamu kira semua laki-laki berpikiran seperti itu!"

"HA! Iya, benar! Nggak ngasih apa-apa kemudian laki-laki itu langsung pergi mencari perempuan lain!"

".. Apa itu yang terjadi dengan laki-laki tadi..? Sungguh buruk.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Hiks.. benar.. Laki-laki selalu seperti itu pada seorang gal seperti aku ini.." Baekhyun pun kembali tersedu.(?)

"Uhm aku turut bersedih dengan apa yang menimpamu. Tapi buatku sendiri lebih penting hubungan kontak batin antar pasangan." lanjut Chanyeol sok serius(?).

"Hiks.. Susah menemukan laki-laki sepertimu di luar sana.."

"Hei, aku ada ide. Nih ambillah!" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah _voucher_ pada Baekhyun.

"Diskon masuk ke kolam renang?" Baekhyun membaca isi _voucher_ tersebut.

"Aku bekerja sambilan di sana, jadi datanglah menemuiku! Aku akan menghiburmu dari semua laki-laki menyebalkan itu! Sampai jumpa di sana!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyuman sejuta dolar-nya.

CRING(?). Baekhyun terpana dengan senyuman itu.

Blush. Dia merona sedikit.

"Hei, dia ingin aku datang menemuinya. Kurasa aku nggak boleh mengecewakannya, ya kan?" ujar Baekhyun yang masih tersipu pada Jiyoung.

"Waa! Kamu berubah jadi mode Kotobuki!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

wkkk chanbaek-nya permulaan dulu, pokoknya chapter depan mereka udah jadi aja/? XD

gabanyak-banyak ngomong, cuma mau ngucapin tengkyuh sedalam-dalamnya:*


End file.
